Annabeth's Seaweed Brain
by WaffleGirlIsAwesome432
Summary: Set after TLH, when The Argo II sets sail to rescue their legendary hero of Olympus: Perseus Jackson. Will Percy accept his fellow Greeks or side with the Romans? Multiple POVs. This'll be different than others. Wait, Percy's not a demigod OR god? Hmm...
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, I was bored, so now I'm writing/typing this story. The usual-they build _The Argo II _and go to rescue Percy, poor clueless Seaweed Brain struggles to remember supposed Greek friends, blah blah blah, happily ever after. **

**Sound good?**

**Awesome.**

* * *

It was just a few days after Jason and Annabeth figured out that her boyfriend was at the other camp, and it would be a total lie if I said I had nothing but breathing and staring to do. The day after the legendary Perseus Jackson's location was revealed (we'll call it 'the news') I had just sat down on my bed, picking up the newest Seventeen magazine (darn it, I inhaled too much perfume), just starting to open it and…

"Piper! What do you think you're doing?"

As Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I blurted intelligently, like always, "Huuuhh?" He dragged me towards the door, resulting my new magazine to fall in…NO! It fell in a puddle of Bath & Body Works Signature Collection Fragrance Mist: Fiji Passion fruit! Why does the world hate me so!

"No! Not my new Seventeen magazine! No! Leo—let go! I have to find out if Taylor Lautner's single now or is he taken! PLEASE LEO, THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH! MY FUTURE BABY WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE TAYLOR LAUTNER MIGHT NOT LIVE IF I DON'T KNOW IF HIS FATHER'S SINGLE! And now it's soaked because of the Bath & Body Works Signature Collection Fragrance Mist: Fiji Passion fruit and it's all your fault that my future mini-Taylor-Lautner baby may not live to see a day in the oh-so near future!"

Leo halted me to a stop on the porch, giving me a 'what the heck?' kind of look, seeing the tears running down my face, "What the heck, Piper!" See? "Since when did you own a magazine, let alone a Seventeen magazine? Since when did you know the _full friggin' title_ of a perfume? And hell, since when did you dedicate your fantasy love-life to Taylor Lautner?"

I gasped, "_What?_ You mean you didn't know that that was a Bath & Body Works Signature Collection Fragrance Mist: Fiji Passion fruit spill?" I giggled, "LOL, _Everybody_ knows that, silly—Our love is not fantasy! It's just the couple of the century waiting to happen! OMG, Leo! How could you say such a horrible thing? And FYI, he is totally the hottest were-wolf evah!"

He blinked, "Did you…Did you just talk? _In text?_" Then he shook his head, "Ugh, never mind. Look, I hate to break it to you, but…were-wolves aren't real, Piper. _Let alone are they _hot! Pipes, you feelin' alright? This ain't nothin', and I mean _nothin',_ like you."

I snorted, rolling my watery eyes, "Someone's been spending too much time with a certain satyr named Grover."

He jumped, then sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God! I thought I had lost you there for a second. Whew! Ah…it's all good now…Are you seriously obsessed with Taylor Lautner?"

I blushed, glaring murderously at him, "For the sake of your pretty little face, you better shut your pothole about what just happened."

He waved it off casually, "Yeah, yeah I—" He suddenly gasped and put his hands on his cheeks, acting like a girl, "My face is pretty? OMG, I have, like, waited for-_evah _for like, somebody to say I'm looking _totally_ gorgeous today, and like—"

I punched him, making him knock out. Heh, heh: lights out, Fire Face.

* * *

I smiled, remembering as I rested on my bed. Yep, definitely a priceless moment. Drew picked up my Seventeen magazine and sniffed it, "Why does this magazine smell like Bath & Body Works Signature Collection Fragrance Mist: Fiji Passion fruit?" I snorted back a laugh, got up, and left the cabin, snickering. Well, like I was saying, there was hardly a moment where I wasn't helping Leo (I called him Black Eye Fire Fly now because of when I punched him) and everyone else build _The Argo II._ But this was my day off, due to Leo's oh-so generous offer.

…

Yeah right, I threatened him into letting me off the hook for a day. Bored as can be, I shuffled over (not literally, dumbo) to the silvery gray cabin of Athena, hoping to find Annabeth.

I knocked, trying my best to be polite—aka, trying my best not burst right in and scream, "Holy hellhounds! Giant Tarantulas are taking over the camp! RUN FOR YOUR STUPID, PATHETIC LIVES!"—but no one answered. About to go with back up plan of bursting in and screaming about spiders, in case anyone was there, I jumped when some brother of Annabeth's opened the door and asked, "Can I help you?"

I nodded, "Annabeth there?"

He looked behind him, then back at me and said, "Yeah…well, she's got her nose stuck in some book and it really isn't worth it when she gets ma—"

"It's okay, Malcolm," I heard. "Just let her in, you idiot of a brother. I really don't think it's worth getting beat up by your younger sibling."

Idiot-of-a-brother, or Malcolm, whatever, paled and flew open the door, rushing back to his cot and picking up some blue prints.

I stepped in, stepping carefully over a blue print, then another, and another, and another, and another, _and _another, and…a map.

I made my way pass the horrorful blue sea of paper…eventually…to see Annabeth lying on her stomach on her bed, her face at the bottom of the bed, her legs bent and swinging back and forth, one big toe on one foot touching the pillow, then her leg swings back towards her head while her other leg touched the pillow, and going on repeatedly. She was looking through a photo album, smiling at some pictures, biting her lip at others.

I sat on the edge of her bed, peering over her shoulder at a guy in a larger-than-others picture, "Who's the hottie?"

Truthfully, he was pretty hot. He was standing next to Annabeth, who was five foot seven or eight or something, and he was still a considerable three or four inches taller than her, which told me he must've been, like, six feet or something.

One, he had shaggy, wet, jet black hair—the color of Thalia's hair—that ended just a bit under his ear, probably an inch and a half or something (I'm saying something a lot).

Two, he had high cheekbones that were _way_ better than Colin Morgan's, a perfectly chiseled jaw line that was ten times greater than Rob Pattinson's, and heck, Channing Tatum's body could never come in par with his.

Three, his eyes were a super weird sea green color, almost like the color of emeralds. And not that weird green emerald color that reminds you of Saint Patty's Day, but that turquoisey emerald kind of color, like the gemstone. Wow, that's just plan weird.

But yeah, he was shirtless, beads of water covering his flawlessly tanned body (which had a six pack—a _six pack!_) and he had his muscular arm slung around the furiously blushing Annabeth's slim frame casually, flashing a dazzling, pearly white smile at the camera as a relaxing kind of looking beach scene was behind them.

Why am I completely describing him like this as if I like him when I really don't?

Because I'm trying to understand why Annabeth's staring at the picture dreamily with a dazed look on her fa—is that drool?

I snapped my fingers in her ear and jumped, wiping away the small (not) amount of drool from her mouth, blushing, "That's him, my boyfriend, the mighty hero of Olympus AKA Perseus Jackson. Or, as I've embarrassingly been calling him in my thoughts for a couple of years, the hottest guy ever. That was just a week or two before…you know."

I nodded, then pointing at a younger version of him and her, grinning insanely wide with blood caked into their hair, little cuts and such all over them, triumphantly holding up a lightning bolt, "Is that after your first quest with him?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yeah, he was cute even then."

I laughed, but nodded, "Cute in that mischievous kind of way."

She turned to another where they were probably a year older, and it showed Annabeth and Percy surrounded by roaring campers, holding a trophy, and Annabeth was kissing Percy's cheek with a slight blush as he just winked at the camera, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Ooooo," I said, poking her in the shoulder.

She blushed a bit more, "Shut up! It just seemed like…the right thing to do…" I snickered and she showed me another. They were dancing in what looked like a ball room. Percy was wearing a black tux that had a white button down shirt and a bow tie that was the same color as his eyes with a gray vest. The bow tie was left undone, and the first few buttons of his shirt were left undone too. **(I have tux on profile)**

Annabeth was wearing a dress that matched Percy bowtie and eyes—oh! There's a caption: "Splendid strapless Ball Gown Prom Dress has an elongated embroidered bodice with pretty ribbon detail. Organza skirt billows out from hip area to flow gracefully to the floor." **(Profile, people)**

Oh…kay…

Anywho, she looked really pretty in it, and she had more defined curls in her hair. She had red lipstick and just a hint of blush…though that might've been her, since her and Percy's arm was intertwined together. And they looked a bit older than the other picture.

"Where are you there?" I asked.

She smiled, "That was after he rescued me from the Titan Atlas, and we had gone to Olympus to celebrate—Lady Artemis had been captured too. We both held up the sky on Mount Tam, and we both have matching gray streaks in our hair from that." She pointed out the gray strands in the picture, then pointed to hers, which was growing out. "We were fourteen."

I saw another picture, and they were dancing together, Annabeth's eyes closed, head on his shoulder with her hands also on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. He seemed to be whispering something in her ear, and she was grinning, blushing furiously, "What was he saying?"

She looked over her shoulder at me, a slight smile on her face, "Well, there was music playing, but everybody heard something different. So one person could be hearing a certain type of disco, another could be listening to rock or metal and so on." I nodded for her to continue. "I was hearing the song Your Call."

"Oh yeah, good song, it's cute."

"Yeah, and he was singing that song, and I couldn't help but to feel really happy that he was hearing the same song. He sang the whole thing, and when it got to the chorus, he would sing it into my ear."

I grinned, "Aw! You're boyfriend's so sweet."

She grinned back, "He is! He's the best. Oh, and he even writes songs for me."

"Really? Like what?"

"Uh…last year he wrote the song Fall For You, but I didn't know it was for me. I thought it was for Rachel, 'cause they had started hanging out together a lot. He would play songs that he'd written either by his cabin, the beach, the forest, or by the amphitheater—mostly at the amphitheater.

"Now that I think about it…he preformed that a day after we had another fight. Our fights are pretty stupid…But yeah, others are Step Right Up, Your Guardian Angel, and Awake…and his voice is really strong. He can make it go higher, or he can go really deep. He always surprises me," she smiled.

"So…does he do that like, a _lot_ or—"

"No, not like, everyday. More like…after we have fights—again, about stupid stuff—or on occasions like my birthday or Valentine's Day, or just whenever."

She kept telling me about the stories behind certain pictures throughout the whole day, and by the end of that day, I seriously couldn't believe how close she and Percy were. Despite all the (ridiculously stupid) fights they had, they always kept acting like the fight never happened, and even if they had something important to do, would hang out with each other.

Unbelievable that they were best friends for so long.

I lay down on my bed, ready to stay up and read my Seventeen magazine that smelled like Bath & Body Works Signature Collection Fragrance Mist: Fiji Passion Fruit to find out if Taylor Lautner was single.

…

"YES! TAYLOR LAUTNER'S SINGLE!" All my siblings squealed and rushed over, yelling, "He's mine! I call dibs! He is sooo hot! Hey, hands of my future husband!"

But, the loudest of them all was Natalie, "SHUT UP, WE'RE ALREADY PLANNING THE WEDDING!"

We stopped and stared at her.

* * *

**Here are the songs mentioned:**

**Your Call by Secondhand Serenade**

**Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**

**Awake by Secondhand Serenade (obviously I'm a fan of this band)**

**Step Right Up by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Your Gaurdian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (also in luv this band)**


	2. Chapter 2

So I was just sitting there, watching the stranger from a high branch of a tree. Don't ask how I got there, I just bribe the dryads. He glanced around, confused, and yelled up to me, "What the heck am I fighting again?"

I smirked and nodded upward to a certain patch of redwood trees. More to the north were the dawn redwood trees, but I personally liked this type of redwood better.

Suddenly, a giant _canis inferni _**(Latin form of hell-hound) **jumped out of the bushes, snarling at our new camper. Swiftly and surely, he pulled a pen from his pocket.

Dude, you're gonna need a lot more than that if you plan on getting out of this.

It transformed into a three foot double edged golden sword. Holy…I spoke too soon. He took an experimental stab at the hell hound, but the thing swatted away the sword with its paw, which was pretty much the size of my head.

"Dude! Get the stupid sword, you idiot!" I shouted. He glanced at me, not looking the least bit worried, and took out the pen…sword...thingy…out of his pocket again, dodging another paw.

What the—how many pens does he have? And where'd the other one go?

Suddenly, the guy started moving around the oversized mutt really fast. I mean like, you couldn't even see him. All you could spot was his weird orange shirt. Who would wear orange? Purple is way better.

Then—bam, the dog (I don't think you could even call it that) roared (do oversized dogs roar?) and faded into the ground. Ugh, I hate it when they do that.

Our new buddy, the guy in that sickening orange (shiver), looked up at me, the sword/pen thing-a-majiger in his pocket again, and yelled up to me, "Is that it? I thought this was a test for survival, not play time."

Stupid orange rat…

I started climbing down the huge redwood, grumbling to myself. When I was down and facing him, he asked, "Wasn't that a hellhound?"

Hellhound?

I gave him a weird look, "Hellhound? That was a _canis inferni_, stupid." He rolled his eyes at me and I just studied him.

He was really tall, six foot one or something, and had messy, slightly curly jet black hair, with these eyes that made you feel like you were looking into the sea. Sorta like…emeralds or something. He looked nicely built: strut out jaw like a soldier, broad set of shoulders, muscular arms, toned body. Yeah…he'd make a really good warrior…

Since it was impossible to ignore, I let myself think about how he was pretty good looking, with the high cheekbones, his sharp and flawless features, angular nose, perfect lips that were slightly curled up into a halfhearted smirk.

He was pretty hot, actually.

But it's not like I have one of those stupid little school-girl crushes on him. It's more like: "Oh hey, look, hot guy…that's nice. Um…he's hot...?" He smirked wider at me.

"What? Reyna! What're you thinking?"

I smirked back at him, "I'm thinking that you're gonna be a really good warrior. Especially since you have a different...how would you say it? A different strategy or something, with the way you fight. A different technique, you could say."

"Um…okay. Thanks, I guess. So, was that the test?"

I shook my head as we walked back to the camp, "No, that was just the first part, to see if you could fight or not."

"You mean if I know how to survive a random attack," he snorted. He has deep voice…it's kind of nice.

I laughed, "Yeah, sure, I guess you could say that. Well, we gotta get you to Lupa. As the second part of the test, you're gonna sleep in the woods tonight and stay there until dinner time. Think you can handle it?"

He chuckled, shaking his head as he stared straight ahead, "I can't remember a thing, but…you can make fire with rocks and twigs, right?"

I snorted, trying my best to hold in a laugh, "Wow, I can't believe anyone could forget that. You learn that when you're like, four."

"I hate this, not remembering anything," a concerned and depressed expression came across his face. "Do I have a mom or a dad, or neither? Do I have any siblings? Where'd I even come from, anyways? I know you guys can't help me with my lost memories, but it'd be really nice if…if only _something_ rang a bell…There's only a few things that I remember that don't make any sense. My sword is called Riptide, I weirdly hate the A-Mars cabin—"

"Who doesn't?" I said with a grin. He smiled, then continued.

"The Neptune cabin is so…I can't even explain what I feel when I see it. And…when I pass the Minerva cabin…this name keeps popping into my head. Is there a girl in that cabin called Annabeth?"

I shook my head, shrugging, "There's Anne."

He shook his head, "Nope, that's not it." I grabbed his arm, dragging him to the main house.

"We can work on that later; right now, we _really_need to get to Lupa, you slowpoke."

He rolled his eyes, smiling, but started running too.

**Percy**

Sleep in the woods…ha! They obviously don't realize that it's RAINING!

Well this is fun. They offered some blankets and food, but heck, if I'm gonna sleep out side, I might as well sleep without such 'luxuries' like food and blankets. But they gave me one of their purple shirts, 'cept it was sleeveless sort of like a 'tank top' or whatever, so that didn't do any help.

Okay…so…another thing: I'm not wet. How the heck am I not wet? IT'S FREAKIN' POURING OUT HERE!

I was planning on telling them, but heck, they said if I even put a foot out of this stupid swamp they'll kill me.

Yeah, despite how _tempting_ that sounds, I think I'll pass.

So I'm just trying to climb up this super slippery tree and keep on falling on my butt. Well, actually that was only once. So, using my ultra-awesome-manly powers to fly up the—

Yeah, no way is that ever going to happen.

Somewhere—aka, who knows where—I got the idea that I could control the water. Weird?

You've got no idea, bud. But hey, I'm willing to do anything that gets me off the ground, since there's a dry circle around me with a two foot diameter, and it's kind of starting to freak me out.

I raised my hand, concentrating on making the first twenty feet of the trunk dry. BAM! What do you think happened?

The whole tree was dry, and the water was poured onto me. Go figure.

I ran my fingers through my now-soaked hair, annoyed, and started climbing. It took awhile, and since there weren't any branches until near the top of the stupid overgrown twig, I had to stab Riptide into the trunk, but yeah, I finally got to the top.

And you know what happened?

I fell.

Yeah, I fell. Strangely, it wasn't like, OMG, I'M GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHH! But more like, Hey look! It's a leaf! And that only made it weirder. So yeah, I noticed halfway down, that there was this random cave in the middle of the forest.

Then I fell on my face in the mud. Yeah, that's life-threatening all by itself. But it didn't even hurt!

…

That much.

I got up, did the Beiber-Flip just to entertain myse—wait, what? Who's Justin Beiber?

Whatever. So, I washed myself in the rain—isn't that a song? No…it was wash myself with a rag on a…on a something—and jogged over to the cave I had spotted. I was about to step inside when I heard a loud growl.

What the heck? I thought they only had monsters here, not grizzly bears. At least three or four hell—um, I mean…_canis inferni _jumped out, barking ten times louder and deeper than a Great Dane.

Well isn't that just peachy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update, when I keep saying that I have loads of time. Just...had a lot of homework lately, but since nowI'm on Spring Break, I'll be updating way more often...hopefully. No promises, people.**

**Crazedbookfan14: different, huh? Well, I try. And funny? Yeah, sure, I've been known to be the joker of the family, bringing smiles to people's faces, and spreading world pea-Yeah, no thanks. Being a hippie just ain't my thang.**

**Anime Princess: Well, CRAP! Everybody needs to stop doing that, ruining it for everyone...*fake sobs* lol, whatev, but yeah, if that's how you want it to turn out, I bet I can pull a few strings. (because I have to talk to my manager-aka my nosy cat-about this first. I'll get back to you on that.)**

**Ms. Mary-Mac2:Yes, but...well I...um...FINE! *mutters about how picky people are nowadays, when I'm the one scolding Zues about how it's too perfect weather today***

**redlox2: psh, can't tell you that, silly! You'll find out later. *evil grin***

**Zues's little girl, TwIx27: Thank you, y'all, I try my best. Really, I try. *cough cough, not, cough cough***

**Zues's little girl: I'm sorry you didn't like it as much, but I was kind of having writer's block that day, and to add to it-writer's cramp. (Didn't know until now that you can get a cramp just for typing nonstop) Hope you like this one better! :D**

**nanuvamp: yeah, i absolutely love that band. And yeah, I can't wait for the second book (hurry up Rick, not all of are patient) And yeah, the first chapter was pretty OOC. *blushes***

**Enjoy this chappie, hope you like it, peeps!**

* * *

"Okay, rookie—what do you do when you're attacked?"

"Uh…call for your mommy?" A few others snickered and the guy smiled playfully.

I nodded to Fred and he struck the black haired boy across the face. I took a step closer, "Rule #5, no messing around. Now, I'll say this again, _what do you do when you're attacked?"_

He rubbed his jaw and answered flatly, "Send someone for help and try your best to hold off the monster until others arrive."

"Good. If an outsider comes, do you welcome them with open arms or show no kindness?"

"Show no kindness, along with mercy. The outsider can't be trusted until proven otherwise," he answered coldly.

I nodded, "That's correct—"

"But I think you should at least give them a chance to explain themsel—" Fred slugged him and yelled in his face, "Rule #2, no interrupting campers who are higher ranked than you! Show some respect, rookie!"

The dude—Perseus, I guess—chuckled darkly and snarled at Fred, "That's a nice skirt, did your mom buy it for you?" A few others had to disguise snickers into coughs. Allow me to explain: Fred's Scottish, even if he doesn't have the accent. Yeah, now you're probably going, "Oooh, yeah, gotcha."

Fred pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, and I pushed them apart, "That's enough, boys. Randy, Hailey—this guy's got attitude; straighten him out for me, will you? And Fred, seriously, go change into some pants, you idiot."

They shrugged and dragged him off. I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

It's been a couple of weeks since that guy's been here, and I have to admit, the guy's got some guts. He's been insulted officers on a daily basis everyday, and can't keep himself out of trouble. Other than that though, I still think he'll make a fierce warrior, seeing that our punishments don't stop him from blurting out witty comebacks.

I've been saving this guy's butt ever since he came here…and it's annoying the heck out of me…

**Percy**

At o-six hundred hours—they force me to tell the time this way—Reyna came over to the Her-Mercury cabin and told me to get dressed and meet her outside. Fred shot a dark look over to me, sitting in his cot, so I stopped my self from snapping to her that I didn't have anything better to do in this dump.

I've got a cut going from my left eyebrow to right below my eye from yesterday, from when that guy and girl 'straightened me out,' as Reyna had put it, and I bet I'm scaring the heck out of people. I threw on the Roman purple hoodie they also 'oh-so generously' supplied me and pulled on some black jeans and red converses.

Wait, what the heck? Why am I telling myself this? Ugh, so I was walking out of the cabin when some guy bumped into me really hard.

I glared at him, "Watch it, punk." He shivered and recoiled. I resumed strolling leisurely towards Reyna. It's not like I'm always like this—or…well, for all I know, I could've been some biker dude.

Amnesia sucks, it really does. Reyna's not very prone on getting my memory back, and I'm not so sure I want it back. Probably just give them another thing to beat me for…And Reyna has orders from Lupa to test my strength and loyalty, so screw a peaceful day.

I know she's trying to help me though, and I'm grateful for that. She and Lupa are the only one's who are giving me a chance.

"Hey, just a little heads up—don't _ever_ oversleep. Gives officers like Fred a reason to strike you," Reyna said as I followed her silently through the busy crowd of campers who were heading back from archery, some rushing towards the infirmary with an injured camper.

"Thanks for the advice," I said bitterly, my hair slightly in my eyes. She ignored my comment, "Another thing, you need to cut your hair," brushing my bangs to the side as she spoke.

"Don't touch my hair."

"I'll touch your Beiber hair whenever I want, bud," she replied with a smirk. There's that name again! Beiber…sounds like some kind of…singer's name or…something.

"Don't touch me." She poked me. "Reyna, I'm serious, don't—"poke, poke. She was about to poke my back, but I caught her wrist and before I knew it, she was on her back, lying in the dirt, wheezing slightly.

Some random campers gathered around and one helped her up, then backed away, watching me fearfully. What a loser...Reyna gave me a weird look—amazed, shocked, probably trying to decide whether to praise my reflexes or shout at me some other rule that said not to flip higher ranks.

"How did you _do_ that?" I just returned her stare with a scowl. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, well, first you grabbed the person's wrist and…' As if I know how I did that on pure reflex… She seemed to know what I was thinking and unsheathed the sword she kept at her side, "I wanna see how you fight."

I took out the pen in my pocket and uncapped it, shrugged, and said, "Okay, but didn't you already see when I defeated that hellhound?"

"_Canis inferni,_" she corrected, taking a fighting stance. Left handed…hm, that means she'll most likely strike at my right side of my ribcage.

I scoffed, "Whatever. Doesn't that mean hellhound in Latin?"

She thought about it, "Well…ugh, fine." Then she lunged at my ribs. I parried her blade away and smiled smugly at her.

"Left handed warriors always strike at the right side of the ribs first." She looked kind of annoyed, then switched her blade to her other hand. I did the same, raising an eyebrow at her.

Now, because I don't really fancy boring myself, even in my head, I'll skip to when I let Reyna land a blow on my face.

Yep, on my face.

It's not like it hurt or anything: I didn't even feel any pain; it only felt like somebody lightly tapping a pencil against me. Hm, shame.

Reyna dropped her sword and sputtered, "How can you not be wounded?" Going on pure instinct—I have a feeling going on pure instinct is something I do a lot—I tapped the tip of my sword against my palm and smirked at her.

"Ever heard of bathing in the River Styx," I questioned. Ah, now it all makes sense. That dissolving, burning, tingling sensation…the first time I'd ever drowned…Yup.

Suddenly, some girl—I think her name was Hazel or something—stepped forward and said in amazement, "You're invincible!" No, really? Hadn't noticed.

Gosh these guys came be so dull sometimes…

Reyna studied me intently, "We…You need to see Lupa, _right _now."

She knocked on the dark oak double doors and waited. Nice.

We waited a couple minutes, but I didn't speak. Her expression was so expectant that I was too busy trying not to laugh. _Finally,_ someone opened it and stood aside for us.

I stepped in, not even waiting for Reyna, and the peep left, closing the doors behind us we a low thud that just confirmed the fact that I wasn't going anywhere until I had a tea party with a wolf.

How lovely.

Lupa was sitting down by the fireplace to the left, and she turned her big gray head to me, _Hello, young Perseus. _

Because she's the only one who actually deserves my respect and cooperation, I bowed slightly and answered politely, "Hello, Lupa."

She greeted Reyna, who did the same as I. We sat down in these tight (synonym for cool, stupid) leather chairs that made me wish I had a mustache so that I could laugh maniacally in a storm. Lupa set her paws on the right armrest of my chair, _How has you stay been?_

Unable to resist, I snorted and replied, "Just peachy. I especially love the part where everyone _keeps beating me up_. Ah, yes, that was just the right touch."

"Be respectful, you idiot!" Reyna hissed.

_It is fine, _Lupa growled. _Do you not realize what he goes through? Are you not aware of the great burdens he carries on his shoulders, and the troubles set in his brow?_

I admit that I have been scowling as though something were weighing down my eyebrows.

Reyna kept silent, ashamed.

_Let him escape from his frustration, then we will talk. _Lupa nodded her head to me. _What is there troubling you?_

"Thank you, Lupa," I said. "Firstly, I…can't remember where I'm from, where I was brought up and raised. I know I have a family, or at least a mother, because I have dreams about her…but when I awake from them, all I can remember is her laugh.

"Another thing, I…I keep remembering this…this girl. I can't recall what she looks like, but I know that her name was Annabeth Chase. It troubles me greatly because…because I…I just, I feel…very…attached, very…protective, you could say. I don't understand…"

I stared into the fire, hearing the girl's very voice in my head…

_Just spit it out already, Percy, I don't have all day, unlike some black haired, sea green eyed boys I could point out to you. _Percy, huh? I like it.

Then she laughed. Her laugh was like silver bells…music to my ea—_You must be very familiar with this girl, son of Neptune._

Gosh, Neptune this, Neptune that—everybody's been saying the darn word way too much for my liking ever since I sent a tsunami towards that Venus cabin.

Taught them not to go and shove their tongue down my throat…

"Yes, Lupa, I sensed that there was a certain bond between us," I agreed.

Though there was that one girl Sophie from the Ceres** (Latin form of Demeter)** cabin…she was pretty: long (to the middle of her back long) dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes…

_Yes…Reyna, what is it that you wanted to notify me in?_

"Yes, well, um…Percy and I were walking…"

I once talked to her, and she was really nice, a little shy, modest, and had a soft, calming voice. **(Basically the total opposite of Annabeth: prideful, stern, known to shout at poor Percy…though she is nice…)**

"And then he just…he _flipped _me! Onto my back, I mean! Like, on the floor too and…"

Hmm…I'll go see if I can talk to her later…

Well, in the mean time, I'll go insult some campers, maybe push around a few—_Perseus, stay behind; I have to speak to you alone about something._

I shrugged, and Reyna left, shooting me and Lupa a suspicious look.

_I want you to find somebody who will assist you in gaining back your lost memories; Reyna has too much on her minds._

I bit my lip, "Pardon me, Lupa, but I am not so sure I want them back."

_And why is that?_

"I…it seems to be that whenever I discover something of my life, the more tragic it turns out. I do not want to remember family members' deaths, or witnessing a perish of one of my friends," I partly lied, furrowing my eyebrows as though I wasn't concerning over the blonde girl.

…_You're afraid the blonde girl—Annabeth—-is dead._

Crap.

I rubbed my hands together nervously, "No…I just—"

_Don't let your emotions rule over you, _she snarled. _Or you know what I'll do._

She went at my arm, but I drew back, and she ripped apart the pillow by my arm.

I gulped, forcing on the impassive mask I had been using lately onto my face, "Understood, Lupa."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yipee, hip hip hoo-rah! Chapter four, peoples, chapter four.**

**Ghost King Anny: Sure thing, I guess I could take a look-see. :)**

**kyoko minion: Guardian Angel? I though I'd listed that...hm, I dunno...**

**nanuvamp: Don't woryry, he won't be. Though this chapter sure does imply that he is...And thanks, I try my best to keep up that regular flow of sarcastic humor every once and awhile. *smirks* Yup, my efforts are shown in every chapter. Hopefully.**

**PercabethEternalLove: Why but of course, my dear author. The Roman Camp is more disiciplined and stricter than Camp Half-Blood, right? Idk... '-_-**

**Percabeth3: Yipee! Awesomest Son-of-Neptune fan-fic! :D I am SO proud of myself! lol. And don't you fret, he will remember, don't worry. :)**

**HAWTgeek: I know, I come up with the lamest titles ever. *blush* And thanks, I'm most likely going to get to school tardy for the next couple of weeks since this morning I woke up at like, twelve. '-_- Awesome. Yeah, I _totally_ can't wait for school tomorrow...Yipee...**

**Percabeth17: Thank you very much. Well well well, looks like to me your review already gave you five fabulous reviews! This is to everyone: feel free to advertise your stories in a review to my story!**

**Silverblaze011: Yeah, I try 'thinking outside the box' or whatever, y'know? And I have no idea why people are so frequently surprised about my humor! *pretends to be offended by flipping hair and scoffing* Geez-la-Weez!**

* * *

"Thals…do you…do you think Percy'll remember me when he sees me?" I was leaning over the edge of the _Argo II_ with the wind playing in my hair. It was about four in the morning and surprisingly, it was kind of warm, despite how dark it was and how we needed lanterns all over the place. Good thing the stars are out.

It went by so painstakingly slow at first with the construction, but then Piper coming to me for advice on Jason, who was always talking about Reyna, and Thalia also coming, gritting her teeth and telling me to make the group of lovedruck boys leave her alone, and you put that together, and, well, you can get pretty busy.

But I was still thinking about Percy, and like I said before, good thing the stars are out.

Once, Percy woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me out of my cabin and to the beach. When we got there, he held my hand and pointed up at the sky and asked me if I saw the cluster of stars that were so dim you could hardly see them, and the bright one in the middle of them.

When I told him yeah—rather drowsily, I felt like I'd fall asleep any second—he grinned at me and handed me an important looking paper, saying, "I named it after you so that both mortal and immortal worlds will always know how much I love you, and they'll know that on this very night, I promised to you that I will always love you, no matter what happens, and I literally mean _no matter what,_ and that I'll always stick to your side.

"Even after we die and if we decide to reincarnate ourselves, I promise that we'll meet again and," he held up to rings, "I'll give you this exact same ring and promise you this again. Before we die, I'll tell Thalia to hold onto these rings for us until I can give it to you."

"Annabeth," I remember how he had smiled warmly, eyes twinkling in the dark, and he said, "Annabeth…I love you. I don't want to, and I never will, love anyone but you in this way." And yes, I remember quite vividly the kiss he gave me after we put on the rings, sealing the deal.

Then I was forced back into the present.

Thalia slapped yet another guy—Apollo, mind you—across the face and snorted at me, "No duh, stupid. He _did _promise you that he'd always love you, right?" Speaking of which…

I watched, slightly amused, as Lord Apollo rubbed his cheek and waved at Thalia—who was storming towards me—with a blinding grin, "Do you believe in love at first sight, Thalia baby? Or should I walk into the room again?"

Thalia scoffed, muttered, "That is so lame," to me, but played along, rolling her eyes at Apollo, "No, but sure, go ahead, just make sure you keep walking—Gods, Apollo, that is such a lame joke, and we're outside, pretty boy!"

He winked at her, "You know you love it."

"Sure."

"And you know you want me."

"You just keep thinking that, dork."

"Wanna go out tomorrow, babe?"

"Stop calling me babe, and I'll think about that."

"Okay, I'll stop."

"…Why're you telling me?"

"You said you'd go with me tomorrow, love."

"Um…no…I said I'd think about it, and I'm done thinking."

I watched, fighting back a grin as Apollo gestured for her to go on and tell him her answer.

"No."

He winked, "See you tomorrow then: I won't stop pursuing your love, Thalia, babe."

After he was out of sight, Thalia scoffed and said to me, "Yeah, after he pursues fifty other girls first."

I smiled, but then she said, "If my thick Kelp Head cousin turns into a player and goes after a bazillion other girls, I'll be sure to kick him in the balls for you—"

I pretended to yawn, "Oh, man, I'm pretty tired; um…I think I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow, Thals."

I ran from her, down below deck, through the long hall—it's magic, so the half of the camp's in the boat and we still have an endless amount of empty cabins—and into my cabin. When I hastily tried to wipe away my tear, probably twenty more replaced that one, and pretty soon I found myself clutching my chest, sobbing and sitting on the cold, hard floor.

He might go after some other girl.

He might like her a lot.

He might not like me.

He might love her, even though he was mine first.

But…

He might not have ever loved me.

No! Shut up! He did—_does_—love you, Annabeth! I can tell by how sincere his voice is when he whispers those comforting three words in my ear…

He promised…

He promised…

He promised he'd love me forever.

He promised he'd always come back to me.

But…

He might not come back this time.

No!

Percy Jackson _will_ come back; he _will_ remember who I am.

…If he doesn't already love somebody else.

* * *

**Roman Camp:**

**Reyna**

Perseus Jackson was _not_ someone you wanted to have beef with. I should know, I'm the one who's been watching him turn more heartless than anybody I've ever met.

Well…almost heartless, anyway.

For one thing, he always glances over to this Ceres **(Demeter) **girl, who blushes whenever he catches her gazing at him curiously from far away.

The whole exchanged lovey-dovey thing makes me want to puke.

I mean, it's not easy being a daughter of Pluto** (Hades)**, you know. I've been separated from my family a few months after I was born, Lupa told me. I don't know if I have any siblings, mortal or half-blood. I just know that my mom died when I was twelve, but heck, what do I know besides that?

Not a friggin' thing.

Sure I know shadow traveling and stuff, but it's a shame that Lupa won't let me go down to the Underworld…She doesn't even tell me why, just snarls and says, _It's for your own good, Reyna._

It's for my own good…Please! I think I should be able to decide whether or not that's for my own good.

What a fur ball… **(man, I'd love to see you guys thinking of the possibilities about Reyna's family, leaning towards-or back…-from the screen.)**

Anyways, Percy's become such a warrior—told you so, ha, now Fred owes me big money—that Lupa appointed him to commander, the second rank, just below Lupa.

He's fought a lot of monsters here, taking patrol on the borders.

And though he's really strict at times, he respects everyone as much as the campers do him, and he's a fair leader, always seeking to listen to everyone's side of the story. He reminds me of Ja—oh hey! There's Fred. I jogged over to him with a grin.

Heh, heh.

**Percy**

I walked over to the edge of the forest, where Sophia—yeah, it turned out to be Sophia, not Sophie…but I was close— was caring for some daisies, chatting with a dryad. When the dryad saw me, she giggled, disappeared into her tree, and Sophie looked up at me curiously.

I smiled, stopping a few feet away, "Hey, you're Sophia, right?" She smiled back shyly and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me; can I help you, Perseus?" She'd stood up and her dark hair fell over her cheek, which was slightly pink.

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone needs to stop treating me like I did something important. Call me Percy."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay, Percy, but you have protected the camp multiple times."

I frowned, "But…I don't know, I just…don't have a _really _good enough reason to do it. It's like, who or what am I doing this for. I don't have any friends, though I guess you could say Reyna is one, and I'm not doing it to impress Lupa."

She shrugged, and glancing at the flowers, I said, "Want help with planting those?"

She self-consciously rubbed her arm, blushing, "Um, sure, it's always nice to have a lending hand."

As she made the plant grow, I summoning water—yeah, I can summon fresh water—to water it. No duh, it's not like I'm trying to drown it.

I looked up at her, and she looked back. I beckoned her closer with my finger and said, "I have to ask you something important."

She leaned real close, looking very curious, and I whispered in her ear, "What's your favorite color?"

She laughed and, backing away with a playful smile, her eyes warm, she answered softly, "I don't know, that's uh…that's pretty personal."

I held up my hand as though I understood, "I know, I know—I'm sorry I asked."

We lay down in the grass next to each other, the sun warming our faces. She scooted close and whispered back, "It's turquoise. What's yours?"

I frowned, "Hmm…I dunno, a cross between blue and gray." Gray...gray...like Annabeth's eyes...how they sparkled in the sun like-

She nodded, then examined her finger nails casually. Suddenly, she sat up and said, "Crap!" What was I thinking again? Something about...gray? I forgot.

I sat up too, seized her hand, then sighed in relief and explained to the half amused, half bewildered girl, "I thought you were obsessing over a broken nail or something."

She laughed, "No, it's not that, it's just that I remembered that—"

"You're talking to an extremely handsome son of Neptune?" I guessed teasingly with a grin. There's no gray...There's no Annabeth. She's just...a dream. Yeah, a dream. There's only those hazel eyes...Sophia.

She stared at me, then slowly smiled, "Sure, you keep thinking that. But, no, I just remembered how embarrassing it'll be when my siblings hear that I've been chatting with a dimwitted, dorky son of Neptune."

"Hey!"

She patted my head like I was merely a child.

"Tsk, tsk, don't worry, being mentally retarded isn't something to be ashamed of."

I pushed her hand away and smirked, "Dimwitted, huh? I just made you miss lunch."

She frowned, snapping her fingers, "Drat—wait, ha! You missed it too!"

I childishly stuck my tongue out her.

Annabeth...

Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth...

Was she a dream?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go: Chapter 5. In Chapter Five, Percy starts to remember bits and pieces that give a pretty good hint about what his and Annabeths' relationship status was before he lost his memory. Here, he gets closer to both Annabeth _and_ Sophia. Sophia is possibly becoming another love interest to Percy, but don't worry, he's got his heart set on who he's going to choose: He just doesn't know it yet.**

**nanuvamp: Dun worry, he's remembering a bit in this chappie. :) And if ANYONE is thinking this: No, Percy will NEVER kiss Sophia.**

**AnikaandAj: Yeah, Sophia's pretty cool...but I'm gonna hav her pair up with a different person. :)**

**jahfreenalam: Thanks! :D I absolutely LUV the songs I put up, especially the one that's mentioned in this chappie. (hint hint)**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Dun worry: Like I said above, Sophia and Percy will NOT kiss and they will NEVER kiss, and she's pairing up with a different peep. *smirk* Annabeth? Well, I dunno...give me a chapter or two more and I'll get back to you on that.**

**HAWTgeek: No, don't worry about it. I actually enjoy other peeps' lives (omg I'm a stalker! DX) but thank you! I've noticed my writing is improving as I go, so THAT'S good... Look at the review above for C-Nuggets N.L and hopefully you'll be reassured. :)**

**xxXPercabeth4evaXxx: It's a PercyxAnnabeth. :)**

**Percabeth3: No, the Argo II isn't landing in this chappie, this chap. is about Percy, Annabeth, and the few memories of her he gains here.**

**Oh, c'mon! People are saying I update a bijillion years later, but it's only been ten days since I last updated!**

* * *

**Okay, so I just finished the Harry Potter series (I know, lame, right? NOW I read it, instead of who knows how many years ago) and I'm thinking about making a soul-bond fanfic that's HarryxGinny. But I wanna know your thoughts about this, so if you think I SHOULD write one, PLEASE let me know. ****It'd be greatly appreciated.**

************Thanks!************

* * *

**ENJOY, PEEPS!**

* * *

"Okay, wait a second, you're going to help me…what?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded, "Help you with your memory. Ceres girls don't get much attention, unless we just, I dunno, have a vine grow around someone's neck or something. But that's Bacchus** (Dionysus)** kids who mostly do the whole grape vine thing. I have nothing to do, and it's obvious that nobody here cares much about you remembering who that girl is. What was her name again?"

"Annabeth Chase," I answered automatically. "She's got curly blonde hair with these really amazing, sparkling gray eyes that seem to stare right into your soul and she seems to read your thoughts and she always rolls her eyes and she looks so cute when she's frustrated because her eyebrows furrow and she stomps her foot and crosses her arms and she has a habit of biting her lower lip when she's thinking hard and she always tucks her hair behind her ear when she's nervous or self-conscious about something and her laughter sounds like silver bells and her voice is like golden wind chimes and her eyes always sparkle when she laughs and—"

"Okay, whoa, wait a second," she laughed, putting her hands on my shoulders, "I think we've established the fact that you know a lot about her. Try focusing on…I dunno, information about her, like her birthday, or whatever."

I thought about it, then looked up into her hazel eyes and answered, "I…she lives here with her mortal family, San Francisco—"

"Mortal?"

"Yeah, I figured she's a Minerva offspring: what with her eyes, and I…I have a feeling she enjoyed rubbing it in my face that she knew more about Mythology than me," I shrugged. She shrugged back, smiling.

"Continue."

"Okay…her favorite flower was…" I thought hard. Her favorite flower was…it was…

_I flipped Riptide over and over out of habit in my hand, watching not the pen, but Annabeth. She looked so cute when she was thinking hard, too bad she doesn't feel the same way I do about her…She looked up from her book and her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand why I was staring at her._

"_What?"_

_A sudden idea popping into my head, I calmly stuffed Riptide into my pocket, shrugging, and said nonchalantly, "Nothing, you just have a spider in your ha—"_

"_A SPIDER? WHERE IS IT?" She tossed her book and started whacking her hair furiously, eyes wild._

_I couldn't help it: I bust up laughing. She immediately stopped and glared at me._

"_Oh you are so dead, Perseus."_

_I just grinned and her and scooted over to her side. I put my arm around her shoulders, "No you won't."_

_She blushed furiously, and I knew she was trying to be discreet, secret, but I noticed how she leaned into me as she said in a falsely annoyed voice, "Oh?"_

_I nodded, "Oh. Because I can give you a present to make up for it."_

_She snorted, now with her head on my shoulder, "Doesn't help if you're not sorry."_

_I knew she was still kind of pissed off about the whole thing, and if I was gonna be truthful to myself, I wouldn't want Annabeth, my best friend since I was twelve, mad at me._

_I lifted her chin so that she would look up at me and stared into her deep, gray eyes that were wide in surprise, and said as sincerely as I could, "I'm sorry for scaring you, Annabeth; I know how much you hate spiders."_

_Her cheeks turned pink, which I thought look nice against her fair complexion, and she answered breathlessly, "Th-thank you for apologizing, Percy."_

_I nodded, still staring into her eyes, "Your welcome, Annabeth."_

_She took a deep breath, as though to calm herself, and closed her eyes, cautiously laying her head on my chest, "So what's this present?"_

_I instinctively put both my arms around her waist, then asked, "What's your favorite flower, Annabeth?"_

_She stirred slightly, probably suspicious, "My favorite flower is—"_

"—Daffodils," I said suddenly, raising my head to a surprised Sophia, who had been looking elsewhere.

"What? Oh, right, flower thing…It took you awhile, a couple of minutes."

I smiled apologetically, rubbing my neck, "Sorry, Soph. But…yeah, yellow daffodils, because that was the first flower her father ever gave her, when she was twelve, almost thirteen, like me."

She put her long, brown hair up in a sloppy bun, a few strands hanging in her face, "When she was almost thirteen? Why? I mean, why not when she was a little girl?"

I tried to remember, but my head started throbbing. I frowned, "Sorry, I can't—" I winced at another painful throb, "—remember, I think she like, ran away or something like that."

She nodded and nudged me in the shoulder, "Okay, cool, that's a start. When was her birthday?"

I frowned, "Birthday…birthday…birthday…uh…let's see…"

_We were sitting on the porch of my cabin, gazing up at the stars. Annabeth was still in her emerald dress which hugged her, ahem, growing 'woman' form in all the right places and I was still in my tux._ _We'd just barely escaped the wrath of 'Her,' or what we like to now call her, seeing that you can never see her without _something_ pink, 'Ms. Pretty Pink Love Princess.'_

_She made the Death Reaper look like Hello Kitty._

_Anyway, I looked over to Annabeth: her hair more pronouncedly curled than normally, her skin glowing in the faint moonlight._

_She looked over to me and blushed, smiling shyly at me, eyes sparkling, "What?"_

_I smiled back, "I'm just glad you're back, Annabeth."_

_She tucked her hair behind her ear, saying in an uncharacteristically shy voice, "Me too. Did you miss me?"_

_She didn't seem curious; she seemed hopeful, desperate, even. I scooted a bit closer._

"_You have no idea, Annabeth. I kept having these nightmares about you, trapped, and holding up the sky, when Luke just," she frowned sadly, and I glared at my hands. "I can't believe he—"_

_I stopped, cleared my throat, and started again, "I missed you a lot more than you think. With every stupid, super annoying eye roll from Thalia," she laughed, "I thought about you more. I even—"_

_I stopped again and looked away, scolding myself for letting that slip from my mouth._

"_What? You even what?" Annabeth asked, her eyes hopeful. She seemed to _want_ me to miss her as much as she did._

_I shook my head, "Nothing."_

"_Percy?" I 'mmm'ed in response. "Please? Tell me?"_

_I met her gaze, watched as she shivered, and took off my 'coat' or whatever, the black thing I wear that goes with the tux. I dunno, I'm a guy; I'm not good with this stuff. But yeah, I took it off and set it around her trembling shoulders, "Here, you're shivering."_

_She clutched it gratefully, and watched me hesitantly before scooting as close as she could to me and snuggling into my side. I hugged her tightly, holding her close in my chest, and answered, "Well, I kind of wrote a song for you while you were gone. It helped get my mind of things for a little bit."_

_She blushed furiously, "What's it called?"_

_I tried to recall it…"Um…oh, right, it was called Vanilla Twilight."_

_She looked up at me and grinned, "Can I hear it sometime?"_

_I smiled down at her, pulling her even closer, in my lap, "Sure, Annie. Hey, when's you're birthday?"_

_She got comfortable in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder, "Why?"_

_I shrugged and she jostled a little, but she didn't seem to mind since she buried her face in my neck._

"_So that I can make it up to you for being stupid and causing you to save my sorry kelp-butt," I answered. She smiled against my neck, and I continued, my voice softer, "And because I want to spend the day with you."_

_Annabeth pulled back and said, "Well, in that case, okay then. But my birthday's in the school year, so you can't—"_

"_I'll pray to Zeus or ask Thalia to do that for me and take a plane all the way to San Francisco. If he refuses to let me fly, then I'll swim all the way over there to see you if I have to."_

_Her eyes lit up in delight, "Really? You'd do that for me?"_

"_Of course. Unless your present can get itself over there, which I highly doubt," I replied with a grin. "And I'll come kidnap you early in the morning. No matter what you say, I'm not sharing you. I'll probably return you at like, midnight."_

_She looked so hopeful and delighted; it was like a child waking up on Christmas Day, "Okay, well, my birthday's on…" She took a deep breath in my arms, "It's November 20__th__. And I hate it because it's during Thanksgiving break, and I have—"_

"—Nothing to be thankful for…" I breathed.

Sophia looked up, "Huh?"

I frowned. She had nothing to be thankful for. She said that she never got any presents…That her father didn't even bother giving her a present, let alone tell her 'Happy Birthday.' The only thing she was grateful for was me and…and something else…camp…?

"Her birthday's November 20th," I told Sophia.

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you like, have visions or something when you zone off like that?"

I shrugged, "Guess you could say that. More like memories coming back to me." I looked at her, "Hey, in the vision, she was wearing this really pretty dress, and I had a tux, and we were on the porch of my cabin…and something about camp…What d'you think?"

She shrugged, "Do you think you went to a summer camp or something?"

Yeah…Yeah, that's it, she said I wouldn't be able to visit her because it was in the school year…"Yeah, that's it, but it seemed more than that…I dunno. But I…something I said that day," I didn't feel like explaining about the whole swim-across-America thing, "I think we went to a summer camp on the other side of the—"

"Don't you dare say you went to France, or I'll be so jea—"

"No, not that," I laughed. "Across the country."

"Oh…maybe…Virginia?"

"No."

"Oh, uh…Connecticut?"

"Nope."

"Um…Pennsylvania?"

"Definitely not."

"Er…Vermont?"

"Hmm…close, but no."

She frowned, "Um…lemme think…Rhode Island?"

"No, it wasn't an island…"

"Okay…so…New Jersey?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Sophie jumped, startled, "Wh-what's it? New Jersey?"

I shook my head, grinning, "I used to live in New York!"

"…Why would she go to a camp across the country?"

I blinked, struck dumb, "I…don't know…It must've been, I dunno, something important…"

"Well, we can come here tomorrow. Cool?"

I shrugged, "Sounds good with me."

Sophia stood from the tree we were resting against in the forest, "Well, c'mon, Lupa will _kill_ us if we arrive late to dinner."

I took her outstretched hand and she pulled me up. I looked down at her hand, lining our fingers up so that our fingertips touched, then intertwined our fingers, looking back up at her, "Yeah, let's go."

And we went like that, Annabeth temporarily pushed to the back of my mind as we walked back with interlocked hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! This chapter is forecasting the REAL action...Just a little hint, guys.**

**nanuvamp: Muahaha! It's not this chapter, or the next one, or the next one, or the next one...or the next one, or-okay, you get it: It just won't happen for a while. I know ten days is a long time, which is why I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could! Wait...so...is your opinion for the HP fanfic a yes...or a no?**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Yeah, I know, and not in this chappie either. But hey! Annabeth's going crazy! lol! I was busting up laughing when I was writing this. YAY! I'm updating!**

**Eleos: Thanks! PERCABETH ROCKS! XD Oh god, your picture freaked me out for a second there, but that's probably because I'm really hyper and-argh! BRAIN FREEZE! (ice cream)**

**AnnabethChaserocks: Well...no, not exactly...but he is getting closer to her. Just not in...that way...(makes face) And the bad boy act? Well, he's...I guess, changing into the 'Roman Dude' or whatever. The Romans...In this story, I'm making them, well, you know, overly confident, cocky, stuck up jerks. But Percy won't _completely_ be like that: just stricter and whatnot.**

**jahfreenalam: *blushes in embarassment* n-no...I, uh, meant to, er, say that. Yeah! That's..what I..meant. Hehe...**

**HAWTgeek: lol, no problemo! Well, no, she won't _fall_ for him, in that way-I mean, yes, _eventually_ she _will_ be in love with him, just not in that way. Ditto with Percy. Yeah, thanx, I like where I'm going with it too, it's going along rather smoothly so far. Pretending to be sick? I've done that at least a million times: and not once has it failed. *evil grin* Yep, speaking of which, I have a nice big bed with warm blankets and fluffy pillows awaiting me. I love knowing that other people are suffering at school when I'm playing the Wii or sleeping or eating to my heart's content or something...mean, yeah, probably, but I feel extremely smug when I stay home from school. 'to make her feel better we told her I was sick'? who's we-oh god, I'm turning into a stalker. *blush* Don't answer that question. Argh! Too long of a reply to your review! DX**

**Percabeth3: Good idea, I probably should wait...unless I make the next five or so chapters, save it, do the same with the other stories, THEN do the HP fanfic...But yeah, thanks! :D**

**ENJOY PEOPLES! (did you know 'peoples' is a real word? I didn't...)**

* * *

I can't believe it: we should have arrived in San Francisco by now! But _noooo,_ we're arriving in two _days_!

Can you believe that? TWO whole days! As in forty eight more hours plus all the hours to locate the Roman Camp until I get to see my Seaweed Brain!

What the fudgin' hell is that?

Do they not understand that I'm practically DYING RIGHT NOW?

My gods!

I shoved some random younger camper out of the way, muttering, "Stupid kid." I feel like an old lady. Hey! That's a good idea! Somebody go fetch my cane; I feel like beating the crap out of these kids.

And, what the hell? Is it just me or are they getting shorter every year?

_No, stupid, you've gotten taller, _the logical side told me.

Me? I replied:

_Shut up._

Anywho, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted by myself, where was I?

Oh yes, I remember now.

Is it just me or are they getting shorter every year? I mean, it just doesn't make any sense: Percy was always taller than me, even when we were fourteen and we danced awkwardly that one time when we were trying to get closer to Bianca and Nico.

Whoops, there I go again. Bad Annabeth! Stop thinking about that super incredibly hot, not to mention sexy, heartbreakingly handsome, charmingly witty, loyal, cutely oblivious, yet sometimes surprisingly intelligent—Argh!

But seriously! At first I thought I'd grown taller than him (smug smile) but then I realized it was just because I was wearing these shoes that made me taller (huffs angrily and stomps foot childishly as I cross my arms like I always do). So yeah, he was still taller than me.

Anyways!

Uh…what was I talking about again?

Gosh, I always get these random moments where I start randomly rambling about the first thing that comes to my mind, especially when I'm anxious, nervous, angry, agitated, or some other fifth thing, and then I start randomly blurting out words in my head that don't make any sense and aren't even a real word but then I think(WHAGLAFOOPLADOO!)well, geez-la-weez, Annabeth, it could be a real word…

…In some weird, ridiculous, foreign language that nobody but half-mad Annabeths know about…

And if I'm REALLY anxious, nervous, angry, agitated, or some other fifth thing, then I _might_ even start blabbering out loud, then I might start spewing out my newly discovered Annanese (the weird, ridiculous, foreign language that only half-mad Annabeths can speak) words that don't make any sense to others—But hey! I know _PERFECTLY _well what they mean!

Like this:

Whaglafoopladoo = I'm going mad because I don't know if Percy—argh, there I go again!—still loves me.

Geez-la-weez = that's very unkind of you to say.

Fargekoloblic = Nobody but me makes sense these days!

Repablahtarn = Who the heck put _you_ in charge, Captain Sunshine! I'd like to speak to your manager!

I groaned, rubbing my temples. I heard someone come up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "How you holdin' up, Annie?"

I looked up at Thalia with my lower lip stuck out in a pouting way and I said, "This sucks."

She hugged my around the shoulders like the sister-in-all-but-blood-…-and-mortality she is, "I know, Anne. But I promise, it'll all be worth it when Percy kisses you, right?"

I shook my head stubbornly, "Nope! Nuh uh! At least a heavy make out session! If I get that, then that would be letting him off easy…"

She rolled her eyes, "Letting him off easy…Puh-lease, Annabeth! What _would_ be fair? Sleeping with him?"

…

I smiled mischievously, "That is a _very_ good idea; I'll put that on the top of my To-Do List. Thanks, Thalia."

I pulled out a piece of paper from my back pocket and unfolded it, crossing out the number 1 thing on there with my pencil, which was:

_1. Slap Percy._

And replaced it with:

_#1 Thing To Do: When we get back to camp, drag him into his cabin, lock door, shut all curtains, and pull him to the bed. You know what to do after that._

Thalia let go, snatching my list, read it, and eyed me suspiciously like I was crazy, _which_-let me proudly say-I am, "Maybe it's a good thing you're so far away from him right now…When we get back to camp, you probably won't let him see daylight for the next couple of weeks."

I grabbed my list back and added:

_And keep him inside for the next couple of weeks. _And stuck the paper in my back pocket after I folded it up again.

"Annabeth…is this just some sort of phase of accepting the fact that Percy's lost his memory and probably won't remember you and might even have a girlfriend and might _not_ want to remember you because he's in love with her?" She said it really fast, like she was afraid, all in one breath.

I gave her a weird look, then yelled, "Fargekoloblic!" and stormed past her. I went up to the captain's deck, where Jason was, and asked, "Are we there yet?"

He smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry; he's probably going to remember you the second he sees you, Annabeth."

"…So…are we there yet?" I asked slowly, crossing my arms impatiently.

"Um…no, sorry."

I waited a couple of seconds.

"Are we there yet?"

"What? No, you just asked a second or two ago."

"How 'bout now?"

"Um…no, we're not much closer to—"

"So are we there yet?"

"No, Annabeth, we are not—"

"How 'bout now?"

"Annabeth, we are _not—_"

"How 'bout now?"

"What the—? No! We are not—"

"And now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

…

When I didn't say anything else, he relaxed with a relieved sigh—"How 'bout now?"

He groaned, "Annabeth…is this just some sort of phase of accepting the fact that Percy's lost his memory and probably won't remember you and might even have a girlfriend and might _not_ want to remember you because he's in love with her?"

I inhaled slowly as I glared murderously at Jason, who gulped nervously; Nobody wants Annabeth Chase's classic I'll-kill-you-later glare.

I exhaled through my teeth and blurted angrily in a shout, "Repablahtarn!" And stormed right past him. I stomped right up to Chiron and crossed my arms, glaring at him, waiting.

"Hello Annabeth, how are you today?" He asked calmly, then saw my expression.

I didn't reply.

"Um…n-nice weather we're having, d-don't you think?"

I glared harder.

"Uh…this is about…Percy…isn't it?" I saw sweat starting to form on his brow; he was nervous.

I threw up my hands angrily and yelled at the sky, "What the fuckin' hell is your shitty problem these days?"

And yes, I did indeed storm past him.

* * *

**Roman Camp: Lupa**

Lupa looked around calmly at her 'office.' She definitely didn't understand why her campers called it that; it was just the room that she preferred to be in most of her time.

Well, anyways, Perseus was doing well. Very well, indeed. Sometimes she was led to believe he was a better commander than—uh, what was the kid's name again?—Jason.

Yes, he was taller than Jason, stronger than Jason, more loyal than Jason, more promising than Jason, kinder than Jason, yet stricter than Jason, more mature than Jason, wiser than Jason—the list went on and on, really.

Of course, there was nothing _wrong_ with Jason, but the point is, there's nothing _wrong_ with Perseus, either. Perseus was a year older than Jason, and he proved that he'd had many battles in the time where he still had his memory, before he came here—

The said black haired boy barged into the room, charging through the doors (literally not even opening the doors; Just walking right through them, leaving a huge hole).

He was out of breath, and he said urgently, "Lupa! The-the-the girl! She's not a Minerva offspring!"

_Who are you talking about, young one?_

"That girl I told you about earlier—the blond one in my memory—she's not a Roman demigod!"

_What? What else can she be? Is she mortal? _Lupa barked, getting impatient.

Percy shook his head furiously, sea coloured eyes wide, "No. No, you've _got_ to understand, Lupa!"

He took a deep breath and shouted, eyes wild, "She's an Athena offspring! She's from the Greek Half-Blood Camp!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yippee! Chapter Seven! Whoop Whoop!**

**Eleos: Yep; Annanese; you gotta admit, it sounds kind of fun to learn. Hey! Try to guess what this means: garglivonipowese! Wait a sec., what d'ya mean by that? I was on your To-Do list? Argh! B-b-but...HA! You changed your icon! Muahahaha! Hahaha, yeah, I liked those parts too, they were fun to write...oh! Wait! Percy doesn't-I mean, he _does_-but I-I guess you-it's kind of hard to- *takes a deep breath* he sorta does, but he sort doesn't-okay, it's easire to just read and find out, cool?**

**Me: ARGH! I'm going, I'm going!*sobs* It's just so hard to stop being lazy! *bangs head on keyboard and continues to cry* (leave it to me to reply to a short review. ;D)**

**demigodgirl1000: DX I want Percabeth back together too! WAHHHHHH-oh! Really? Liked it, eh? Yeah, well, making people laugh is like my life-time occupation. That, and being random-COOKIE! XD**

**llamasrock123: Thanks, and yes, I understand completely. I was feeling very extremely random that day (hard to understand, I got that, but it's seriously true), and I seriously have no idea _what_ I was thinking: but the humor-outcome was pretty good, don'tcha think? And don't worry, we'll have our overly proud Athenian girl back on track ASAP. No problemo. By the way, I agree! Llamas do rock!**

**nanuvamp: Whoo hoo! But he doesn't, not exactly: if you can stand my ubsurd stuttering,read my revew-reply to Eleos (the first one) so you MIGHT understand, if you can read my stuttering. *smirk* I'm sorry! I'll try to be more romantic! DX Wait wha? Yipee! Maybe I should put up a poll or something for that...what d'you think?**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Well...I have no way of answering that...Hope you like this chappie!**

**HAWTgeek: You have blue eyes? Psh! *mumbles with crossed arms* I want blue eyes... I actually have a friend with blue eyes, and when I wear my sunglasses to school, she tries to take them so that her eyes don't hurt when it's a sunny day. Can you really NOT look at the sun-Okay, sorry, stupid-and-random mind's fault. Yeah that little part was a little: O.o don't you think?On your phone? Hmm...*twirls non-existent fancy mustache and pretends that I'm think about this 'valuable' piece of information when I'm really thinking about getting a cookie***

**Percabeth3: Haha! Sorry, be patient! He'll remember over time. :) I updated sooner, didn't I?**

**Ms. Mary-Mac: Aw shucks...*blushes* I'm not THAT awesome at writing...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"What? Are you saying that some fuc—"

"Watch your tongue, kid!" Percy shouted, pointing at the fourteen year old who even looked too young too be in junior high.

The boy fell silent with a nervous gulp, as did the rest of the room. Even the crickets that usually calmed the Roman campers had fallen silent at Percy's commanding, disciplined voice.

"Now," he continued before he was rudely interrupted by the lower ranked campers, "You can be as round-the-bend and foolish, and ridiculing as you want to them; I won't stop you from that; it's not my place to tell you what to feel. But if you even _touch_ them with bad intentions of beating, you answer to me personally and I'll punch you just as hard and just as much here in the arena for all to witness what happens when you go against my orders.

"Go ahead; sneer and laugh at them. I might even join you in that. But you can _not_ hurt them. Whether you like it or not, we're all on the same side now. We _have_ to team up if we want to survive."

He pointed to a random kid, "You!" The girl jumped, clearly startled. "Do you have a family you would like to meet?"

She nodded, no more than ten, and stuttered, "I-I wish I could see them, just once. I've never even seen my little brother before."

"What if I told you that your family _will_ be dead, if your fellow campers don't welcome the other campers? I'm not saying what if they _might_; it's a harsh fact that will never go away if we don't accommodate the Greeks."

Percy faced all his campers again, "Do you understand?"

They all mumbled incoherently.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Percy repeated in a shout.

They all screamed back as one, "WE UNDERSTAND, PERSEUS, SIR!"

For the first time since he'd gathered them in the arena, he relaxed, and said gentler, but still yelling so as they all heard him, "Good. Go on and eat your dinner, and get a good night's rest. Sleep in for five hours, until nine; breakfast will be served at ten, after your regular jog. Please don't take advantage of my generosity; I just want you to be calm, but alert, when the Greeks come.

"I suspect they will arrive around noon, or one. I will collect James Walter, Fred Gardler, Hailey Tamers, Kayla and Kyle Forges, Reyna Di Angelo **(surprise!...I guess…)**, and a couple others tomorrow to go greet the Greeks."

Everyone started yelling out in object, and Percy shook his head, "No! They won't actually bring the whole camp; I know they wouldn't, so we'll over power them by about ten times as much as what portion of the camp they bring. I _will, _though, take twenty or more Apollo off springs just in case things get nasty and we need to do some convincing, for both sides.

"DISMISSED!" Everybody began to disperse, but the people he'd chosen, including twenty or so archers, hung about.

"What time are we going, Perseus?" Reyna spoke for the group.

Percy sighed, "Well…as soon as you're done with a quick breakfast, meet me at the Arch." He addressed the Apollo kids, "Take a different route, far enough to stay out of sight, but near enough to know when anything bad happens and you need to interrupt the party." Then he left, just walking into the woods.

He heard soft padded feet and stopped, allowing Lupa to catch up.

_We can't do this, even joined up together._

"I know, Lupa," Percy told her, weary from his lecture. "We need the gods, too, to do this, but…well, they're not exactly the most helpful right now, are they?"

He sighed and charged deeper into the woods, "I'm not sure what'll happen tomorrow, Lupa, but I'll figure something out. I promise."

* * *

Percy waited at the Arch, which was the only entrance to the camp, the next morning.

The Arch was surrounded by ancient Roman columns ruins. Columns of a once grand temple were now cracked; some broken in half, the top half lying in the grassy ground little ways away; others were even just stubs, like marble tree stumps, the rest of the column so far away it suggested that giants or of such sort had thrown them.

But the remains of the columns were all lined up, as it would be to support a temple. The Arch was ten yards, thirty feet, from these ruins, and was a ruin itself.

It was of great, big, gray stones, each shaped similarly to a 3-D rectangle…or something, thought Percy, still suffering to a great extent from his amnesia.

It was beautiful: with a meadow, or field of some sort, that had long, healthy looking green blades of grass that hardly hid the columns, but they added to the effect as they swayed gracefully in the warm, playful breeze as one, like a harmless sea of green. The breeze that softly whispered their secrets to Percy ruffled his hair a little in a motherly way.

Percy frowned. Who, _where_, was his mother? Did he even have one? Did he have a great, loving family who was missing him? These questions haunted his mind like a dreaded plague.

He looked up at the sky worriedly; it was too quiet, too peaceful, too _perfect_, to be a day of such intense urgency in what he planned to do in just half an hour. It was a beautiful, blue skied day speckled with shamelessly white, puffy clouds that dotted the horizon and moved with the wind.

One specific cloud blocked the sun momentarily, making the edges of it, the outline, illuminate softly, as though an angel were about to descend from the heavens at any moment.

He frowned again; angel.

The now grayish tinted scenery harmonized with Percy's mood.

Where was _his_ angel? Was she okay? Did she still want him?

More and more questions flowed into him, until he guessed he would look as white as a sheet with dread if anyone saw him.

_Perseus._

Percy faced Lupa, knowing it was no use hiding his emotions from the wise wolf.

_I need to ask you something._

"Anything, Lupa," Percy answered strongly, his strength finding its way back to him, apologizing for abandoning him, even for those few seconds.

She dropped a small vial from her mouth into the grass at her paws.

_Drink it._

It was a deep, proud maroon color, almost like red wine, and tasted like it, too. Percy swallowed it and asked, "What is it?"

_It is to block you from your memories, only for the interim term, a couple hours, so as you won't be distracted from your mission._

He nodded, not at all mad, "I understand, Lupa." Without even a simple farewell, or a wish of good luck for his hour and a half journey, she trotted off, going over half a mile away, and finally, into the woods.

He stared after her, not even the least bit frustrated by how he wouldn't be gaining back his memory for awhile now. The cloud moved away from the sun, as did his worries, which disappeared from his now calmed, yet focused, thoughts.

"Percy."

He'd heard her coming. He turned his head to see Sophia, dressed in the body armor that Percy had told his selected people to wear.

She smiled shyly, timidly, at him, "Hi."

He raised an eyebrow, allowing a small smile play on his lips.

"Can I…Can I come with you? Please?" She stuck out her lower lip, using her big, pleading hazel eyes for effect.

He smiled and held out one arm, the other holding Riptide limply at his side, "If you really want to, Soph. I won't stop you from joining us."

She beamed at him, as though mentally shouting, "Yes!" as she pulled her arm down to the ground, as though using that type of equipment where you pull on the handle to lift the weights and…oh never mind. She hugged him and he put his free arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"I wanna see the look on your face when you see her," she told him with a mischievous smile, lifting her head to see his face.

He rolled his eyes, "Nah, I think you just wanna see if anybody hot is from that camp."

She blushed, "Oh shush, Percy."

He rubbed her arm and looked around, feeling strength from his best friend.

He let her go and said, "Look; here come the others."

Sure enough, they all approached the two teens, led by Reyna, and said Ms. Di Angelo told Percy, "Hmm…I think we're ready to go, don't you think?"

Percy nodded, "Definitely. Let's head out!"

The archers and the group of campers parted, and after shifting his body armor, checking the strap on his shield (it was a watch; how cool is that! If only he knew what those little scenes meant…they were familiar, but he couldn't remember because of the little vial Lupa gave him), and gripping his sword, Percy led the way, his gut telling him that it _might_ actually be okay, but his hyper-active senses and instincts pulling him into alertness.

_Greek-friends-that-I-don't-even-remember, here we come._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, readers!**

**I REALLY appreciate all of your reviews! Don't think I'm ignoring you out there, reviewers! I'm just...too lazy to do it all right now...**

***blush* Sorry...**

**ENJOY THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER THAT I'VE MADE JUST FOR YOU!**

* * *

I had to admit, it was pretty nice. Yep, it was sort of like the Roman Camp was on a plateau or something…but any who, you could just spot the ocean, and it was beautiful from here. I could tell I was going to like this place even if they tie us up and take us Greeks as their prisoner, or Jason gets with Reyna, or Annabeth does or doesn't get with Perseus and we spend the rest of our pathetic days weeping together over Jason and Perseus.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking: Since when did Piper McLean get so sentimental?

You're answer?

I'm not.

Simple as that, just wondering if you were paying attention—oh gods, Piper, you're talking to yourself about yourself.

How lame can I /You get?

I tripped over the air (that air is pretty murderous, I'd better watch out for when it actually becomes more than a figment of my imagination and not just me tripping over my shoela—I could've sworn I tied that shoe!) and tumbled into Jason's arms.

He looked startled, just barely catching me, then smiled adorably and said, "Nervous?"

I just talked to myself about myself and tripped over the air, refusing to believe it was actually my shoelace, tumbled right into your perfectly tanned arms, and just proved to the world (AKA the make-believe miniature Pipers in the real Piper's head) that Piper McLean really can get lamer than lame when she trips over her shoelace but oh-so stubbornly refuses to believe that, instead making up that the cruel, cold hearted air of the cruel, cold hearted world tripped her. That or one of the wind gods just really hated her and decided to humiliate her by having her stumble into your perfectly tanned arms.

Gee, what d'you think, Jason?

"No, psh, I dunno what you're talking about Mr. Son of Jupiter," I told him, pretending to be serious and charging right ahead. "I believe it was _you_ who tripped me and pretended to catch me 'accidently' because you're just highly attracted to my oh-so incredible, signature awesomeness, that you _know_ for a _fact_ that nobody else could ever possess."

I turned around, walking backwards now, and crossed my arms, giving him my most serious pretend expression, "Isn't that right, Mr. Son of Jupiter?"

He looked amused and surprised and tried to protest, "Piper what're you—"

"Don't deny the truth!" I interrupted, dramatically looking away with a pained expression as I raised my hand to stop him, still walking the opposite way of what normal people walk, but hey, when have I ever been normal, "Mr.…Grace, is it?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Grace, if that is your real name, are you or are you not oh-so deeply inspired by my incredible-signiture-awesomeness-that-you-know-for-a-fact-that-nobody-else-could-possess?"

"Uh—"

"I knew it!" I stopped, jabbing a finger into his chest (oh dear lord this boy is going to be the death of me if he gets any hotter) and accusing, "I always knew you were one to be titled as a no-good-dirty-rotten-troublemaker!"

I dramatically pushed him away (oh my gods, his expression was a total Kodak moment) and faked sobbed, "I should've never trusted you!"

I looked up at the sky 'desperately,' "Why! Oh, why hadn't I listened to you, Grandma! You always warned me about these kinds of boys!"

I hung my head in shame, "But did I listen? No! I'm sorry, Gram-Gram!"

I kept silent, trying to keep my face serious as I kept my head down.

Funny, I never thought that a cricket chirped not only at night but in awkward moments of silence in clear daylight too…

Finally, I snapped my head up and glared at the shocked Jason, "All that effort for nothing and not a sound from you? C'mon! I think I at least deserve a _little _applause!"

He laughed and clapped for me as I bowed and said modestly, "Oh, well, you're too kind, really, I'm flattered."

He laughed and shook his head, "Real nice, Beauty Queen—"

"Hey! That is _Ms._ Beauty Queen to you, Mr. Son of Jupiter!" I pointed at him again. He snickered, shaking his head again, and ruffled my choppy self-cut hair as he passed me, "Come on, _Ms._ Beauty Queen, thanks to you, we're getting left behind by our transportation unit."

As we ran to catch up with the crowd of peeps, I scoffed, "_You're_ our source of transportation, stupid."

We pushed past campers until we were at the front. I saw Annabeth and immediately felt guilty.

She was rubbing furiously at her red eyes, stalking ten feet ahead of everyone so as to not have any witnesses of her vulnerability. I shared a look with Thalia as Jason tried to walk up to her and we pushed him back.

"Oh, no you don't," I told him.

"This is a girls-only speci-moment," Thalia added. Wow, now she's starting to make up words like poor Anna-Banana. But at least hers make sense—what was it that Annabeth told me this morning?

Oh yes, I remember now:

It was something like Fargee-cubic—or Far-jay-car-bunk, or something like that. I forgot. She's probably the only girl in the world who can speak Annanese (the weird, ridiculous, foreign language that only half-mad Annabeths can speak…her words, not mine).

Thalia and I went up to her and grabbed her arm, on either side of her.

"Anne, hon., we gotta talk," Thalia told her firmly when she tried to break free from us.

"Annabeth, don't worry, he's still going to love you, I promise," I said soothingly.

She whipped her arms away and walked ahead, snapping, "How the fuckin' hell can you promise me that? What if he never loved me?" Whoa! Man, I'm gonna have to use that 'beep' sound for whenever she cusses. "What if he's having a fu-"*BEEP*"-ing wonderful time with a fu-"*BEEP*"in' new slu-"*BEEP*"-girlfriend that's probably a bi-"*BEEP*"-just like how Percy's now probably a fu-"*BEEP*"-ing a-"*BEEP*"-hole. I hope he's having a dandy time fu-"*BEEP*"-ing a million bi-"*BEEP*"-y girls right now."

Wow, how many 'beep's was that again? I think it was eight.

Thalia rolled her eyes and pulled her back, taking out a tissue, "Annabeth, Percy's not gonna love you if you're all red and blotchy."

She smiled and wiped her eyes, "Shut up, Thals."

"She's right, you know," I piped in (hence my name: Piper) at Thalia's meaningful glance to me. "His face will probably be like this."

I made a horrified expression, then blinked and sneered at a far off tree.

She laughed.

Thalia snickered, "But if you show him the proud, confident, favorite-slogan-is-'Athena-always-always-has-a-plan' girl that this camp all knows and loves, he's sure to look like this."

She pretended to walk proudly, nose up high, then apparently spotted something unremarkable and she dropped her celestial bronze spear, gripping her thighs as she bent over as though for support, with a love struck expression.

Annabeth giggled, "Please, Thals; that was you when you saw Luke." Thalia stuck her tongue out at the blond.

"Someone's approaching!"

I whirled around at Jason's voice, "What d'you mean by that?" Aw, man! I wanted this to be a peaceful walk! Well, better get out my knife…

"Don't worry," Jason said, ignoring me and patting Annabeth's shoulder awkwardly, "I'm sure he'll recognize you."

Annabeth jumped as though she'd been shocked, "HE'S COMING?" Then she started rambling off in her Annanese:

"Hobleenafanic! Poytarm hiyell peediddyquar sidnife!"

Thalia laughed and dragged her away.

I looked at Jason and raised my eyebrows, "What the heck was that?"

He shrugged.

* * *

**Percy**

I motioned my hand and Reyna came, "What?"

I pointed at the growing specks in the distance, "That's them. Jason Grace is leading them here. Most likely for me. Do you think this could have something to do with the prophecy?"

She thought about it, "Well, how would they know it? I mean, it's not like they could have an augur **(an augur conjectures from signs or omens and predicts, like Rachel the oracle, except she doesn't have that stuff…)** like us…right?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea, Reyna," then louder, to the others, I said, "Ready your weapons!"

Everyone got ready, and Sophia came to my side, slipping her small hand into mine and saying, "Is that them in the distance?"

"That's them," I confirm. "Get your sword ready, just in case." I let her hand go, as she was also a right hander like me, and told everyone, "From now on, you will speak to me in Latin only so that nobody but Jason knows what we're saying! Hopefully, we can trust him, but we have to take great caution with the Greeks!"

They all nodded and said as one, "_Etiam domine!_" **('Yes sir' in Latin)**

We started walking powerfully towards the Greeks.

Then, all of a sudden, the little potion Lupa gave me kicked in, and all thoughts and personal memories of the Greeks and Annabeth went out the door—

Wait…what was I saying?

Ha, weird, I thought I'd thought of someone, but whatever, onward to our destination, yeah?

It took us half an hour to finally meet in the middle with them, and we were a few yards apart. I pushed past a couple of my campmates and, in my commander armor, holding Riptide and my strange shield, I said clearly to the centaur who stepped forward too, in amazement though, and said, "You are Chiron?"

He nodded, gaping like a guppy, "Yes, Perseus, it's me."

I emotionlessly stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "We've been expecting you and your camp, Chiron. Lupa will be pleased to see you again."

He nodded and stepped back, still watching my every move. It was a little off putting, but I didn't show it. We show no mercy, we show no weakness.

I gestured to Jason, "You seem to have gotten most of your memory back, Jason."

He nodded, probably unsure of what to do, "Uh…yeah, how 'bout you? I've been hearing much about you at their camp."

I shrugged, "Only certain things and certain people."

Then a memory hit me so hard I almost winced, but then I smiled casually at the girl next to him, "Is it just me, or has your sister stopped aging, Jason?"

The girl laughed, "Man, don't even remember your own cousin's name? I gotta admit, Perce, this is pathetic."

My Roman campmates all pointed their weapons at her and I snickered, "They're a bit protective of me, no?"

I smirked at Reyna, who rolled her eyes and told me, "Dico mihi ut you're perfectus per vestri parum reunion." **(I'll put all Latin words and conversations at the bottom of chapter)**

"Vultus amo quispiam woke sursum in nefas pars of cubile," I replied with a laugh.

Reyna shrugged, "Quisquis. Es nos iens impetro tergum ut castra vel iustus sto hic persolvo quare vos don't memor vestri bardus parentes?"

I nudged her playfully with my shield and told Chiron, "You are here because of me." It was a statement, not a question. "But as you very well know, we have more pressing troubles that will be discussed later. Come with us to our camp, but do not fight. My archers are standing nearby waiting for my sign if anything is misunderstood."

I turned Riptide back into a pen and somebody gasped. My eyes flashed to the girl's.

Blond, most likely five foot seven, California tan, gray eyes, pretty, extremely familiar.

To my Roman campmates I told them with my eyes never leaving the girl's, "You're allowed to speak to Jason, Chiron, Thalia, and anybody you want. Be nice or you'll answer to Lupa and my fist."

Then I turned and started walking back in the direction of camp. Sophia came up to me and beamed, clutching my arm and jumping up and down as she said, "EGO saw is vere fervens guy! Is sto tunc ut suus frater who's aliquantulus procerus , tamen suus frater eram tenura manuum per a puella. Operor vos reputo curtus unus mos amo mihi?"

I nodded, "Nimirum , Sophisma. Quod unus est is puer?"

She pointed to him, and I grinned and nodded before saying, "Have fun! tamen puteus , iustus non nimium fun alright?"

She slapped my arm playfully and ran off blushing. I chuckled, then noticed the blond girl in the corner of my eye, gazing at me. I met her eyes and she blushed a little, obviously trying not to look away.

I look down at my shield; one of the scenes showed a detailed picture of me in a Greek chariot with a girl beside me. It was her. I looked back up, and she must've recognized what I had, because her eyes widened and she gave me a panicked look. I raise an eyebrow calmly and beckon her over with my finger.

She came over and, watching me intently, dazed, said, "Y-yeah?"

I held up my shield and pointed out the little scenes all over it, "Most of these show me, you, a Cyclops of which I presume is my baby brother, and a fawn—"

"Satyr," she corrected automaticly, then blushed. "Sorry."

I smiled, "Satyr, fawn, they're both basically the same, but whichever floats your boat. Was I much of a hero back at the Greek camp?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, you were. You always listened to people even if you didn't have the time and everybody did—_does_ trust you. They know you'll do the right thing and listen to your heart. I'm guessing they trust you here, too?"

"To a very annoyingly high level, in fact."

I was about to ask her name when Reyna came up to me and said, "Perseus, again, I hate to be a party pooper, but Chiron wishes to speak to you."

Then she glared, "Isn't that insane? He can't just order you around like that when you don't belong to that camp anymore! The nerve of centaurs these days!" Then she started cussing strongly in Latin, causing some of our campers to look her way in alarm, like they were thinking, 'I've never even heard that word before!'

I rolled my eyes, "Reyna, it's not much of a bother, really. C'mon, before you beat the crap out of someone with that temper."

I nodded farewell to the blond girl and dragged Reyna off.

To Chiron, I said, "I thought we'd wait for the questions, Chiron."

He nodded, "Yes, I know, I'm sorry, Perseus. But I just wanted to ask..." His eyes flickered toReyna and she huffed, walking away to find Sophia or somebody. "I wanted to ask...How much have you remembered?"

I walked alongside him, "Well, Chiron, I've remembered a few things of the blond girl over there, and remembered enough to know that she's Greek. Before I left to meet you halfway, Lupa gave me a potion that blocked my recovered memories because she wants me to focus on the real matter at hand."

"Are you okay with being given that?"

"Here in the Roman camp we learn to have discipline and we show no mercy. I suggest you warn your camp. We also learn that in battle, the most important priority is to give it our all and trust one another. I trust Lupa enough to know that she wouldn't poison me. I'm okay with pausing my memory; as long as it helps us with our...uh, _little problem_. We will let you get settled for a day or two before we contact you for discussion."

"Thank you, Perseus. You have changed much."

"I've found out that I'm not only Greek, but Roman, too. Is it possible that my father could have been in both of his forms at the same time? Latin comes to me easily, also."

He sighed, "I don't know, Perseus, I just don't know anymore."

* * *

**Percy/Reyna conversation: Reyna-"Tell me when you're done with your little reunion." Percy-"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Reyna-"Whatever. Are we going to get back to camp or just stand here explaining why you don't remember your stupid relatives?"**

**Percy/Sophia conversation: Sophia-"I saw this really hot guy! He stands next to his brother, who's a bit taller, but his brother was holding hands with a girl. Do you think the shorter one will like me?" Percy-"Of course, Sophia. Which one is this boy?" Percy-"Have fun! But...well, just not too much fun, alright?"**

**Hope that cleared things up with the extremely confusing language of which some call Latin! (I call it 'the extremely confusing language of which some call Latin.')**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a chappie, peeps. I tried to make this good, but I'm also sure it's a little rushed, so if you spot any mistakes, tell me.**

**Eleos: Annanese, you mean. Lol, I had fun making up that language. And yup, what else could you expect from a spunky daughter of Aphrodite?**

**BeautyandtheBeast101575: Ha! Man, I am so going to try that! XD and yea, i just added that little part as an afterthought. :)**

**Anonymous: Thanks a lot for pointing this out to me; I'll clear that up when I get the chance.**

**nanuvamp: You finally got your wish! I have a lot planned for this couple. Bad Reyna, I agree!**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Here's your long awaited percabeth part! No, they don't kiss. Yes, they're going to get back together very soon. Yes, they will kiss most likely in the next two chapters. Well I had to put Sophia with SOMEONE! Hmm...who should I have for Reyna...**

**AnikaandAj: I know right? I have a migrane from that.. xP**

**HAWTgeek: Yea, he really has changed...but be glad! When I first started making this story, i was planning on making him an asshole; always going around dueling Greeks and teasing them. He's actually pretty nice right now..but in later chapters you'll see his Roman side come out. Yay! Happy-er...Belated Birthday! Hope you like this chappie!**

**Here ya go guys!**

* * *

When we finally got back, a Roman camper and a few others on watch saw me and three went to run off and tell everyone. The fourth stayed behind to sound the horn. After several blows, he had been leaning against one of the Roman column ruins and came running up to me.

We saluted each other (very formal, yes?) and he said, "Welcome back."

I clapped his shoulder as I walked by, saying, "You're relieved from patrol duty. I will send four more others."

As he ran back, I called up four campers who were with me and they went to stand guard in several places.

When we entered the camp, I told all the Roman campers to leave, but Reyna and Sophia stayed, on either side of me.

I raised an eyebrow at Reyna as Sophia slipped her hand in mine, "Can I help you girls?"

"No," they said as one. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay…well, _maybe_—"

"—we wanted to know how it went with Annabeth," Sophia finished, resting her head on my shoulder. Reyna nodded her head furiously, grinning and hugging my arm.

Crap. They're making sure I'm not going anywhere.

With both girls' heads on my shoulders, I sighed, "I still can't remember her. The potion hasn't worn off yet. But I'm certain that she too wants to get to know me again. Hell, _I'm_ trying to get to know me."

They laughed and Sophia suggested, "Maybe you should go to her right now."

"Well, I admit it would be a _lot_ easier if you two oh-so lovely girls would let go of me, but…" I trailed off.

They didn't let go.

I sighed as Sophia giggled, "I said _maybe_ you should go to her right now."

"And once again, Sophia finds a loophole. Nice job," I muttered.

"Oh, fine; c'mon Sophia. Let's go kick some guys' butts in sword training," Reyna surrendered. They let go and ran off, snickering evilly.

That's real nice.

"Hey, so you're a ladies' man in both camps, I guess."

I turned to see a girl with choppy self-cut brown hair and kaleidoscope-ish eyes. She was probably a year younger than me, and most likely five foot five or six or seven or I don't know.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Pardon?"

"I'm serious; in the Aphrodite cabin, I see like a bazillion pictures of you, all shirtless or in your swim trunks, everyday."

"I'm flattered; I didn't know I was so famous in that disturbingly sexual way."

She laughed, walking next to me now, "Yeah. Surprisingly, I'm an Aphrodite child, but I have no intentions of putting up pictures of half naked heroes like you."

"Figures. Your eyes gave it away."

Darn, time to get contacts," she sighed. I laughed. "My mom probably sold off those pictures to them. So…what d'you remember about—"

"Annabeth? I took a potion that wiped away any recovered memories I've gotten since I was here so that I could focus on the real problem; the prophecy," I informed her.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed, "well, are you with anyone?"

"Of course not. Those two girls are like sisters to me. Besides, I could never do that to Annabeth. Where is she anyways?"

She smiled and said, "With your cousin, Thalia. Oh, by the way, I'm Piper McLean."

I shook her hand, "You already know me. Talk to you later."

I went towards the back, leaving the Greeks to just keep going forward, and found Thalia and Annabeth in the back. What I saw nearly broke my heart.

Thalia had her arm around the crying blond, whispering something to her. Thalia saw me and grinned. I smiled back and gave her a gesture, telling her to leave.

She said bye to Annabeth and I walked next to her. She didn't see me yet, just wiping her tears, and muttering, "Just my luck that my first boyfriend goes running off with another girl, literally forgetting about me."

"On the contrary," I said, making her jump with a surprised squeak, "Who told you that? I'm going to go kick their butt for saying that. If it was just you assuming that I did, well, you're wrong. I faintly remembered you, but really, nothing else, besides my name and such. But I really don't know much about myself. Whether my favorite color is blue or green—"

"It's blue," she interrupted weakly. "You and your mom had this little tradition of making blue food for special occasions. I remember having a blue homemade cookie at your house when we were fourteen. I was mad at you for coming back two weeks after you blew up Mt. Saint Helens, when I believed you were dead for being gone so long. I had suspicions that you had been in Ogygia with Calypso, and I knew you hadn't wanted to leave."

Looking straight ahead, I told her, "Actually, I have a feeling that I very much so wanted to leave, because I couldn't stand it if I had let down a certain blonde girl. I had known that so many people—everyone, really—had left her, and I didn't want to be one of those people."

From the corner of my eye, I could see that she was beaming at me. I glanced down at her and smiled, "Why're _you_ crying? I should be the one crying; my vacation is over and it's time to get back in the fight."

She laughed weakly, rubbing away any left over tears with her sleeve, "We're never going to get a break, are we, Seaweed Brain?"

Then she realized what she said and started stuttering out an apology. Getting slightly annoyed, I covered her mouth, and asked, "Wait, what'd you call me?"

"Er, Seaweed Brain," she murmured through my hand.

I put down my hand and we continued walking as I thought about that nickname, gazing at the ground in front of me.

_I searched all over for her, even going as far as to check in her cabin, but I just couldn't find her. Stupid invisibility cap…_

_Then I closed my eyes and thought hard; if I were Annabeth, where would I go?_

_Obviously, somewhere that's quiet, where she can think and sort through her thoughts. Somewhere nobody knows about, so no one would disturb her._

_There's only one place where she could be._

_I ran all the way to the beach, then continued racing down the coast, all the way until the forest started getting closer and closer to the water, and then—there, the creek came into sight, leading into the ocean._

_I hid nearby the trees and neared the creek. I saw foot prints, up to one pair that didn't go on. The dirt of the left footprint was suddenly scuffed, and I smiled. Detective Jackson's found his Wise Girl._

_Standing a yard or two away, I gazed off towards the ocean and said out loud, "Y'know, I used to come here all the time."_

_She gasped, but said nothing, probably hoping I was talking to myself or something._

_I chuckled, and then looked behind me into the forest, "But then I found this beautiful spot in the forest. It was when you were kidnapped, after Thalia and I had a fight. I was so angry that I couldn't help go find you and I was just charging through the forest when I stumbled through there. I always go there to think."_

_I started walking into the forest, calling over my shoulder, "C'mon, Annabeth, I'll show you."_

_I could hear her following, not saying anything, and it was ten minutes until she asked from behind me, "Where is it?"_

_I kept walking, "It's in the heart of the forest. We're almost there."_

_Finally, we were in a tight thicket, and I pulled aside some bushes for her. As I felt her squeeze past me, I took off her cap, saying with a laugh, "What're you still wearing this for?"_

_She wiped her eyes, her back to me, and I understood why; she was crying. Stuffing her cap in my pocket, I turned her around and smiled, "I really don't understand why you're hiding from me." _

_She sighed, "I'm crying and my face is all blotchy with my eyes puffy. I'm a complete mess."_

_Holding her by her upper arms, I looked her up and down, "Mmm…nope. All I see is brave girl who's invulnerable to almost anything, except when it comes to her emotions. She's afraid to trust people because she believes that nothing's permanent. In my opinion, she's beautiful from the inside out, and even though she can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes, she's loyal and caring. I don't know what you see, but that's what I see."_

_She smiled and I continued, hoping to get back my confident best friend, "Even though other people all seem to agree that beauty is important, there's still a handful that think it's what's on the inside that matters most. I, for one, agree, and looking at my best friend right now, I can't really think of anybody with a better heart."_

_Suddenly, she threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly, like she was afraid I would disappear. I hugged her back and told her, "Almost everything in your life has collapsed into shambles. All I'm asking is if you want to build something permanent with me."_

_Her face in my shoulder, she said in a muffled voice, "What about Calypso and Rachel?"_

"_What about 'em? I can't say that I don't have slight feelings for Calypso, but I'm never going to see her again, so it doesn't matter anyways. I hardly even know Rachel, so don't even think about it. Then there's the girl that I've know for a couple of years."_

_I whispered in her ear, "You've already won hands down."_

_She smiled into my shoulder, "You're such a Seaweed Brain. But you're _my_ Seaweed Brain."_

* * *

**Annabeth**

Percy was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when he started walking a little faster and ran into people, who winced because of how he's invulnerable so it wouldn't matter how hard he hit them; he was fine.

We were at the front of the group when Percy suddenly said, "Whoa, when did that happen?"

I looked up at him, "Huh?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Sorry, just a memory."

"Oh," I looked away again, at the structure of everything I saw. Then my head whipped back to him, "Wait what? What'd you remember?"

He laughed at how eager I was and said, "Uh…I think it was right when you said I was the single most annoying person you've ever met and you ran off and I went looking for you and—"

"Crap, you remembered that?"

"-I remember up until when you called me _your_ Seaweed Brain."

I blushed furiously, looking down.

Then he said the least expected thing. He leaned close and said, "It's like falling in love again, isn't it?"

I felt my cheek burn, but this time in delight and I nodded. He laughed and turned around, towards all us Greeks, "Okay, guys! We're gonna sort you into groups! If your name is Thalia Grace, I'm sure your brother can take you to see the camp. If you're in the Aphrodite cabin, stand over there! If you're in the Hermes cabin, right over there! If you're in the Athena cabin, over here! If you're in the—"

He continued as I went with Malcolm and a couple of my siblings to stand where he told us to.

"How's it going with Percy?" Amy asked.

I beamed at Percy, who winked, and responded, "It's going perfectly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter was worth waiting, guys, cuz I worked hard (yea right) on it, kay?**

**bob: wait...what's a fail? I'm sorry, I'm a little confused..**

**C-Nuggets N.L: *gasp* you were drinking root beer? LUCKY! y'know, lately i've been kind of addicted to Mountain Dew, which is really weird bcuz I think it's disusting, yet I still want to drink it. Confusing? Definitely. Anywho, sorry for the wait; i've been really caught up making this new story i hav an idea about.**

**redlox2: Lol i know, rite? And sorry for the wait!**

**nanuvamp: lol, you are DEFINITELY going to be pleased with this chapter then. Thats all I'm saying ;)**

**HAWTgeek: Over the whole time you've reviewed my stories, i've tried and i've tried to get used to these super long reviews, but i nearly screamed when i saw this. o.O' No problem, you know i wouldnt make good ol Seaweed Brain a jackass, despite Piper's persistance. (lol, re-read that part after you read the chappie, haha)Actually, i hav this idea about what'll happen next, and it'll most likely make all the readers rip their hair out, lol. but i'm not sure if I'll use it...And i really DONT doubt you doing that, peep. i can imagine that o.O...And yea, i guess that does make a lot of sense...i suppose...anywho! ur welcome for the 'birthday thing' haha. And i know, rite! i LUV Leo for being so ridiculously funny! lol, he's hilarious! Here's another good ol' chappie just for y'all.**

**seaweedbrainwisegirl202: I totally understand *virtually pats your back comfortingly***

**ENJOY PEEPS!**

* * *

"…And you battled the god of the war, beat him, and worried me sick. Reporters and police started pitying you, because I have no freakin' idea why, but you returned the bolt, and became a hero. But when you got back to camp, you found out that Luke betrayed the gods and you got bit by a pit scorpion that he set on you. I was so worried about you that I stayed by your bedside the entire time you were unconscious, save bathroom breaks and food, of course. You finally woke up the day my mortal family came. See, they came because I took your advice and wrote to them. I'm really glad I did."

"Did I seriously do all that?" I said, amazed.

She laughed, "Hold your pegasi, Seaweed Brain; we still have four more years to cover."

I chuckled, leaning against the tree, and closed my eyes, "Then continue. I missed your voice."

It was silent.

I opened my eyes to see her grinning at me. I told her playfully, nudging her shoulder, "What are you smiling about, Owl Head?"

She shrugged and put her head on my shoulder. I was about to say something when I heard a sniffle. Alarmed, I turned her to face me, "Annabeth, why are you crying? What's wrong? Whose butt am I kicking this time? I swear if it's—"

"B-because I'm so happy," she wailed into my shirt. I stared at her for a second, then smiled, pressing my cheek against her golden hair as I held her close.

"I really don't get you, Wise Girl. One moment you're grinning, and now you're crying, and I'm honestly confused."

She sniffled, "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, P-Percy."

I laughed, "Annabeth, you have _nothing _to apologize for. You never gave up on me, not once, and you've been my inspiration for as long as I've known you."

She mumbled, "Tell me about your stay."

I pulled her into my lap, and said, watching some birds chirp happily, "I woke up in this really weird place…"

* * *

_I woke up in this really weird place. I mean, I'm in a forest. Who wakes up in a forest? Better yet, who wakes up in a forest in the middle of the night?_

_My point exactly._

_The second thing I noted on was that I didn't have a shirt. Why the heck would I wake up in a forest in the middle of the night without a shirt?_

_Thing number three; I was in jeans and converse and there was a leather necklace around my neck with beads on it. One bead was black with a sea green trident. Another had what looked to be a fleece. Somehow I knew it was the Golden Fleece from Greek mythology. The third has a little maze inside of it. The Labyrinth? The fourth bead was black with a gold picture of the empire state building with names of people written in Greek._

_Silena, Beckendorf, Luke; names that were familiar, but that I couldn't bring up a face to connect them._

_Another thing; people were coming. I could hear them. Low murmurs of commands to corner me._

_I crept behind a bush, crouching down, and waited. Someone started to come, and…I tripped them. I held back a snicker when they fell on their face and leaped over them, stealing a dagger they had. I sprinted off to some other bushes and waited._

_A girl kneeled down and helped the guy I'd tripped up. Then she commanded the others in a hiss "Find the intruder!"_

_I was going to take a guess and say that the girl is their leader. Perfect._

_I slinked over to her. She sighed, looking around, completely oblivious._

_I…stood and imprisoned her in my arms, holding the dagger to her throat._

_She gasped and I whispered, "Who are you?"_

"_Better question; why are you invading our camp? Who sent you?"_

"_I'm not invading your camp, and nobody sent me. Where am I?"_

"_San Francisco, stupid."_

_I pressed the dagger to her skin, "How did I get here? Who put me here?"_

"_D-dude, you should know. What's your name?"_

"_I…" I realized that I had no idea who I was. "I…I think it's Perseus…I can't remember. Perseus something…"_

"_Let me go."_

_I shook my head, "No, not until you drop your sword. I'm not in the mood to get anybody hurt."_

_She swallowed nervously against the dagger's cold blade and dropped her sword. I released her and she stumbled forward before turning to me._

"_Where did you come from?" She asked, trying to regain some of her lost dignity._

"_Didn't you hear me? I _can't_ remember _anything_. I don't know my last name, or where I live, or what the weather was yesterday—it's just blank."_

"_Are you lying to me? You better not be lying."_

"_Did you seriously just ask me that? Look, I have no idea as to how I got here, I probably have amnesia or something, and now you're making me panic because I'm just now realizing this. Thanks a lot."_

* * *

"…And then in the morning, I had to beat a hell hound, and sleep in these woods until the next day around the evening. It was hell. Then Reyna took me under her wing, so to speak, and somehow I ended up hanging with some Mars kids and ended up to be the violent dude I am today. The end."

She dragged her hand down my left arm slowly and said, "I really don't remember you being this perfectly muscled and se—I mean…irresistible."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's see you do five hundred pull ups everyday when two people are on your back. Also, racing twenty laps around the camp while giving a camper a piggy back ride. And not running, but racing."

She blinked, but said nothing. Suddenly, Reyna came running up to us and said, "If you're not too busy making out, I'm going to have to borrow Perseus."

"What for?" I yawned, gently pushing the blond out of my lap.

Reyna scuffed the ground with her shoe and muttered self consciously, "Stuff."

I immediately stood up, reluctantly saying, "You mean stuff as in…_stuff_ stuff?"

She picked some lint off her purple shirt, embarrassed of what I had in mind, "Well…not that kind of stuff stuff. Gosh, Perce, that's not going to happen until I'm married. Ew. I mean stuff as in—"

"Stuff as in things?" I said, relieved that it wasn't that other kind of stuff.

"Yeah and well…things about…y'know…stuff…materials…substances…matters…"

I nodded, "You mean a 'things' kind of matters? Like, that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I'm seriously confused," Annabeth exclaimed, standing next to me and stomping her foot in frustration as she crossed her arms. Aw, she's so cute when she does that...

"Uh…Annabeth, Wise Girl; I'll catch up with you later. We have to go deal with some…stuff."

"As in a 'things' matter," Reyna added before we ran off, leaving Annabeth even more bewildered.

When we were in my cabin, I said, "So you saw your brother?"

"Yeah. I mean, Nico…he looks like my brother."

"Not that I remember anything, but he's been through a lot."

She sighed, "Yeah. I just…I can't believe that I didn't know when my own _brother _was born."

I put my arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's go talk to my favorite cousin."

She huffed, muttering, "I thought I was your favorite cousin."

I laughed, "Just kidding, you know I love all of you."

We walked past the Mercury cabin, ignoring with gritting teeth the small explosion from inside it, and the hysterical laughs.

"I'll have a talk with the Stolls later. Don't worry," I said, reassuring her.

She grumbled something incoherent and changed the subject abruptly, "So which cousin are we visiting?"

"Thalia. We should get the whole family together, don't you think?"

"Uh...sure."

"Aw, c'mon. Thalia's a daughter of Zeus. We'll fight, but then hug or whatever. Watch this," I snickered. I ran a little ahead, seeing Thalia talking to Nico, and shouted, "HEY PINECONE FACE! YOU LOOK LIKE A RACCOON!"

She gritted her teeth, stomping towards me as Reyna muttered, "You gon' get it for saying that, Perce."

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A WILD ANIMAL THOUGHT MY HAIR WOULD MAKE A NICE HOME!"

"OH REALLY NOW! WELL I BET YOU CAN'T COUNT TO TEN!"

"I BET YOU CAN'T DO YOUR ABC'S!"

We glared at each other for a few seconds, with Reyna shuffling (figuratively speaking, of course) awkwardly behind me.

Then we grinned and hugged. As we embraced each other, I whispered into her ear, "Reyna is Nico's older sister. She doesn't know about Bianca, but she knows that Nico's her brother."

"Well then let's introduce them, cuz."

"You introduce them."

"You!"

"I said it first!"

"N—wait...really?"

"...Stupid short term memory loss. I forgot. Fine; we can do it together."

"Sounds good to—"

"What are you two whispering about?" Nico snapped. I scoffed, "Nothing of your concern, Emo Kid."

"Hey!" He protested. "I'm not emo! I only—"

"Hate socializing with anyone other than Thalia, me, and ghosts?"

"No, I meant—"

"That you love the color black and have a make believe friend named Bob," Thalia finished with a smirk.

Turning as red as a tomato, Nico shouted, "You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Thalia laughed, "Ever heard of crossing your fingers?"

"Ever heard of cutting off those same fingers," Nico growled.

"Dude, chillax. Percy already knows, and he told Reyna, so we're the only ones, duh."

"Who's Reyna?"

"Hullo," Reyna mumbled, crossing her arms and standing a little bit behind me as if to hide.

Nico looked like he'd just been slapped by Thalia. He gaped at Reyna, making a great imitation of a fish. I should know; the fish do that on a daily basis when we chat about the sea currents.

He gulped and said weakly, "Perce, c-can I...talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," I simply said, and we walked a little ways away until he hissed, "She looks just like Bianca except older! The same eyes, hair, face...Who is she?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," I muttered, looking away.

"Uh...I've got nothing. Who is she?"

"I'm your sister, Nico," Reyna said, standing next to him. "I never got to meet you because I was brought up here. Raised to never know the outside world, you could say."

"You didn't even know Bianca?" Nico said, choking on his words a little.

She gave him a bemused look, "Who's that?"

"Bianca is your sister. She's a year younger than you, and two years older than Nico. She died a couple years back as a hero," Thalia explained sadly, coming up next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded solemnly, remembering.

"Oh...Uh, so do you think Nico and I could catch up?"

Nico added, "Alone?"

I nod, "Of course. You've got a lot to talk about. We'll see you at dinner. C'mon, Thals."

As soon as we started walking away, the two siblings embraced and let out the water works.

"Cry babies," Thalia scoffed. I just laughed. "So, cuz, what d'you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather we don't continue doing that."

"So...what should we do?"

I simply shrugged, "I think I have an idea. But..."

"But what?"

I shook my head, as though scolding myself, "No. Gods, I shouldn't have even considered it."

"Considered what?" Thalia demanded.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, "Oh...nothing. It was stupid. Just forget I even mentioned anything."

"Mentioned _what?_" She growled, growing impatient.

I sighed again in defeat, "Well...we _could _sneak out of camp and go to In-n-Out, but—"

"We're already gone," Thalia said, dragging me away by the arm.

See, she's addicted to In-n-Out. Annabeth and I found out when she scarfed down ten meals worth of food. As we passed Annabeth (speak of the gorgeous devil herself) , who was mumbling to herself, I called, "Wise Girl!"

Her head snapped up, and she frowned, trying to figure out why Thalia was practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of cheeseburgers.

I laughed, "We're going to In-n-Out."

Realization dawned to her, and she jogged over, "Sneaking out again? Tsk, tsk. Naughty Big Three kids."

"Like anyone will notice that we're gone," Thalia muttered.

Annabeth's nose wrinkled in part disgust, "Uh...Thals? You've, uh...you've got a little drool...yeah, right there."

Self conscious, Thalia discreetly wiped the drool off her chin.

"So yeah, I've got enough mortal money with me for us all and—"

"Mortal money for what?" We looked up to see Piper smirking at us.

"In-n-Out."

"Ooh! Can I come? I'm _starved_. Throughout my whole stay at the Greek camp, Aphrodite girls have burned practically all of my meal, saying I'll get fat if I eat too much...But does it look like I give a poop? No, it doesn't. So whether you like it or not—"

"'Give a poop'? I don't even want to know, Beauty Queen."

Thalia groaned, "Not you too, Jason! Styx! Now there won't be enough money for seconds!"

"That's _Ms._ Beauty Queen to you, Mr. Son of Jupiter!"

"Oh, right, sorry; I forgot," Jason said with a goofy, love struck grin.

Piper gave him a weird look and said slowly, "Right...well, I'm going to pretend you _don't_ look like a total creeper right now and go chat with the good ol' Hero of Olympus."

She scooted away and stood beside me, "So...Mr...Jackass, was it?"

"Jackson," I said with an amused grin.

"Right, sorry. So Mr. Jackson, on the behalf of my totally creepy mother, how's Percabeth?"

"I'm going to ignore the whole Percabeth thing and instead say that I'm a hundred percent sure that I'm in love with Annabeth Chase."

"Any comments, Ms. Charcoal?"

Annabeth laughed, "It's Chase. And you're...what, Ms. Big Mac?"

"I prefer McLean Burger, but sure, we'll go with that," Piper said with a grin. "So Ms. Chase, any comments on Mr. Jackass'—"

"Jackson."

"—Mr. _Jackson's_ confession of his undying love for you?"

Annabeth giggled and hugged my arm, setting her head on my shoulder, "Only that I love him just as much and that I'm _so_ unbelievably glad that he remembers me."

"It's impossible to forget my reason of existence," I told her softly, gazing into her sparkling gray eyes.

She blushed lightly, "How do you know that?"

"Remember on my sixteenth birthday? What I was trying to tell you about the whole 'one-thing-that-keeps-me-mortal' thing?"

Piper gasped, "No. Way. Man, this interview gives me more than I'd bargained, don't you think _Mrs. Jackson?_"

Annabeth blushed harder, "Piper! At least I don't have Jason breathing down my neck!"

Piper twisted her neck to look behind her, seeing Jason right there, staring at her with a deep blush. She pushed him away playfully and exclaimed to Annabeth, "So you admit it!"

"Admit _what_ for the effing gods' sake?" Thalia shouted. "Can we go to In-n-Out already?"

I grinned, "Lead the way. After all, being the best cousin ever, you _deserve_ to get there first, right?"

As everyone else nodded in agreement, Leo suddenly came, "What's all this I hear about In-n-Out?"

Thalia groaned, stomping ahead of us. We followed obediently, Leo shrugging and starting to chat with Jason.

There's no way I was about to get zapped by some lightning.

"What did I admit?" Annabeth questioned, bewildered.

"That you're not Ms. Chase! You're Mrs. Jackson," Piper squealed, acting like an Aphrodite girl for once.

Annabeth blushed hard, and a memory suddenly hit me.

* * *

_I spread the blanket out on the beach, smiling to myself. Tonight, I wanted everything to be perfect for her. Pretty soon, the sun would be just above the water, hitting it and reflecting it beautifully. That was when I planned to ask her._

"_Hey Percy," Annabeth said, jogging up to me in shorts and her usual C.H.B. tee with converses._

_I smiled as the wind played in her hair softly, "Hey Wise Girl."_

"_So what's this all about?"_

"_I can't enjoy an evening with my girlfriend?" I said innocently. She gave me a suspicious look, but rolled her eyes and sat on the blanket, patting the seat next to her. I sat next to her and took her hand in mine._

"_What's your favorite color?" I said suddenly._

_Caught off guard, she stuttered, "U-uh...Sea green."_

"_Why?"_

_She swallowed timidly, tucking her hair behind her ear like she does when she gets nervous, gazing into my eyes, "No reason."_

_I shrugged, "Okay. Tell me one place you'd like to go just for fun. Not to see a monument or anything, just for fun."_

_She thought about it, "Probably Paris, just because it's so romantic. Cliché, I know, but it's unfortunately every girl's dream."_

_I just 'mm'ed and pointed at the sunset, "Look."_

_She gasped, saying breathlessly as she got up, "Oh wow..."_

_She took off her shoes and went to put her feet in the water, staring in awe at the unforgettable sunset._

_Taking a deep breath, I kneeled down behind her and took a small, velvet box out from my pocket._

"_Percy, isn't it ama—oh!" She gasped, turning and seeing me down on one knee._

_I smiled, "Wise Girl, I've know you for over four years, and we've been through thick and thin together. We've battled monsters, gone on quests together, and won capture the flag together endless times. Through the years we've comforted each other and grown closer, and I realized how much it would, well...Let's just say that the world would be ending right now if you didn't exist. I can't live without you, and no matter what your mother or anyone else tells me, I'm in love with you, and I don't think that'll be going away anytime soon. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"_

_She looked speechless and I laughed, "I don't care if it's today, in a month from now, or twenty years after today. All I know is that I want to make it official that I belong to you."_

_She fainted._

_Quickly, I caught her in my arms and muttered, "Jeez is the ring really that bad?"_

_I mean, I knew that she hated getting presents...though I'm not sure if an engagement ring would count...but anyways, the ring was an 18k white gold ring with one emerald in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side. _**(Picture of ring on my profile thingamajigger)**

_...Or did she just not like it?_

_Crap, why'd I even ask her? We're way too young to get married! Not that I wanted to marry her right now; I just wanted her to know how much I love her._

_I carried her back to the blanket and laid her down, biting my lip._

_Is she okay? Maybe I should take her to the infirmary._

_And of course she woke up just as I was thinking this. She blinked up at me, a little disorientated, and she gasped, realization in her eyes._

"_Oh my gosh, Percy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to faint, I'm sorry! I-I was just so surprised and-and—" She took a deep breath to calm herself and squealed excitedly, "And of course I'll marry you!"_

_Before I knew what was going on I was being choked by an Anna-conda death grip. She beamed at me, letting go and completely oblivious of how I was gasping for air, "Now where's the ring?"_

_I laughed at her anticipation and took her left hand gently, sliding the ring onto her ring finger._

_She gasped, examining it closely as she sat in my lap, "Percy...how much did you spend on this ring?"_

"_Do you need the exact price?"_

_She tried to glare at me, but she was still smiling, so she looked a little creepy, "Percy..."_

"_Okay, okay! It was $1,430."_

_She stared at me with wide eyes, mouth in a cute, surprised little 'o'._

* * *

I blinked and looked at Annabeth, who'd just barely looked at me. She gave me a double glance and blushed furiously, "Oh no. You remembered, didn't you?"

I grinned mischievously at her, "Only you would faint, Annabeth, only you."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well it's not my fault! Everything you said to me was so darn romantic and then you told me how you didn't care if we did it that day, or years later and I was trying so hard not to act like an Aphrodite girl that I fainted from shock at your hidden romantic side!"

Thalia gaped at Annabeth, "Wow that was quite the speech."

Piper squealed again, "How _cute!_ Lemme see the ring!"

Annabeth took her camp necklace out from under her shirt, and there, hanging with the beads and her dad's ring, was the engagement ring I gave her.

Piper gasped, staring at it just like everyone else who'd gathered around to see it, "Oh my gods...how much was it?"

Annabeth mumbled, "1, 430 dollars."

They all gaped at me, stuttering. I simply wrapped my arms around Annabeth and whispered, "Now how 'bout we put that ring back on your finger where it belongs?"


	11. Chapter 11

**This one, I just made off the top of my head. It's really crappy, I have to admit.**

**redlox2: Hehe, yup. I wasn't sure where to put her, so...*shrug* hey hav you noticed that Percy's the only Big Three kid who doesn't have a sibling? Do you think I should add another character in here? I mean, I've been thinking about it, but...eh, I'll just put up a poll or something. Yeah! I'm definitely going to try and fit in some Jasper. ;)**

**nanuvamp: The 'engagement thingy' is more like...a promise. A promise that he'll love her forever, that he'll wait for her, etc. So yea, it's more of a promise ring than an engagement ring. Thanks im glad you like my story :D**

**E.C Silence: Hey, thanks for bringing that up! You actually gave me another idea for this story. Cuz I wasn't really sure where I should go with this...but you gave me an idea, so thanks a lot! A hint of it is in this chapter, and in case you're thinking about it, no, Annabeth is NOT pregnant. hehe, yea thats not going to happen in this story.**

**HAWTgeek: Holy shizzle. This is a really long review. o.O' Haha '' darlin' '' huh? I feel for you. And I updated this in clear daylight (actually it's 3:30 PM but whatev) just for you! ..well, actually I got a new idea and wanted to test it out, so...*shrug* But yea..I kinda DO update at night on purpose..but not for the reason you think! It's just...my 'mental clock' is so off that yester-yesterday I went to sleep at four AM and woke up around four PM. Yeah, its really off. And I just find that it's easier to write when it's 1 AM. *shrug* but that's just me. o.O' You want a Percy? Yea, sorry, but that's not going to happen. I mean, I could put a character based on you in here, but she's never going to get Percy, so...sorry, that's life. And its a 'i can't believe she did that' kind of pull your hair out. Thats all I'm saying. As for the rest of youir review, I have no comments on your sudden addiction to Lisi Harrison 'Lingo.' o.O You're starting to scare me, honestly.**

**KayCee: Thanks! Also, after you read this chappie, I just want you to know that Annabeth is NOT pregnant. There's no way I'm going to make a 'teen demigod mom' story, kay? Sorry, just dont want you getting any ideas about that. Haha teenager-like? lol um okay...Yea you noticed Percy's new little nckname? lol**

**GeekAtWork19: 'Really really super fantastic awesome story'. Okay, somehow, that whole combo of words right there sounds awesome. Idk how, but it does!**

**Eleos: Haha nice to hear you love my story so much, bud. And yea, the engagement is more like...a promise. Like he promises he'll love her forever and he'll wait for her and wait to get married, etc. idk. So it's like a promise ring. A really, super expensive promise ring. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Percy was so cute. He held my hand while we stood in line and he had this adorable look on his face that he gets when he's trying to figure something out. His eyebrows get all furrowed and he purses his lips a little bit while he looks at some random place (the corner, of course he'd stare at that *rolls eyes*).

Thalia, Leo, Jason and Piper all said it was too long of a line to stand, and I have to admit, it is pretty long. Growing impatient as I always do, I mumbled, "I'm gonna go sit with them."

He smirked, "Can't handle standing in line for five minutes?"

"Shut up."

I went to go sit with Thalia and saw her taking up one whole side of the booth while Jason and Piper just laughed.

"C'mon, I swear I won't make any moves!" Leo complained, trying to sit down.

Thalia shot him a disgusted look, "No way! I'm a Hunter, stupid, now find another booth and live with it!"

I went up to her and said, "Mind if I sit, dear sister-in-all-but-blood-and-mortality?"

She smiled sweetly and sat the correct way, "But of course, dear sister-in-all-but-blood-and-mortality."

Jason and Piper laughed even harder at Leo's face when I sat down.

"B-but you l-let her sit down," he stuttered in disbelief.

Piper dramatically gasped, "Leo! Did you just...call Annabeth a guy?"

I glared at Leo murderously.

"N-no, o-of c-course n-not," Leo said, gulping as he shied away from my eyes.

"Then wouldn't that mean that Percy is gay?" Piper said, snickering.

Thalia bust up laughing, "That'd make him even easier to be around."

I growled, "You might want to sleep with one eye open, punk."

Thalia gulped and looked down at her hands. Piper, Jason and Leo stared at me in disbelief.

I smirked, a plan forming in my head, "And for you, Piper and Leo, I'm going to tell Percy."

Piper jumped in her seat, "WHAT? I GOTTA GET OUT HERE!"

She pushed Jason out of the booth, got out, and raced to the bathroom.

A nearby customer glanced at her as she ran in and shrugged to his friend, "I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go."

I snorted, stepping over Jason and going back to Percy.

As though reading my mind, Percy looked at me casually and said, "What'd they do this time?"

"Leo called me a guy, Piper called you gay, and Thalia said that if you were gay then that'd make it even easier to be around you," I summed up, gazing up into his hypnotizing, sparkling green eyes.

He smiled, "Really? I expected Piper to call me 'Mr. Jackass' again."

I groaned, "If she calls me Mrs. Jackson even _one more _time..."

He laughed, "Ouch that hurt, Annabeth. Go ahead, break my heart."

I punched him in the gut, then gasped, withdrawing my hand and holding it gingerly, I hissed, "Crap!"

Percy, who'd been looking away, glanced at me casually and said, "Whoa, what happened to your hand?"

"You happened, you idiot!"

He smiled, despite my glares, "Tried to punch me like you used to?"

"Maybe."

"Is it broken?"

"...Maybe. Maybe not this time."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I smiled up at him slyly, "Maybe."

We were just about to kiss when Piper came _right _inbetween us and said, pushing us apart, "Okay, that bathroom, could use some serious cleaning. Like, I could've sworn I saw a bug in there or something...might have walked through a spider web or—hey, did I...interrupt something?"

Percy crossed his arms over his chest and scowled disapprovingly down at her, "So. Called me gay, huh?"

Piper smiled innocently, "W-what? Psh...Course not. I mean, why would someone, let alone me, call you gay when you're obviously straight, about to kiss your girlfriend?"

"Charm speak doesn't work on me."

Surprise crossed me and Piper's faces both as we said questionably, "It doesn't?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Not at all." He thought about it, then grinned mischievously at Piper, "There was this one time when Annabeth tried to seduce me into—"

"Percy!" My face was burning.

"No, no; I so wanna hear this," Piper grinned. "I mean, I am an Aphrodite girl."

"She tried to seduce me into letting her stay in my cabin for the night and—"

"Oh my gosh! Annabeth, you rebel," Piper chortled.

I glared at Percy, blushing furiously. He winked and said to Piper, "If this starts spreading at _any_ of the camps, you're dead meat, got it?"

She paled, "Uh...wow, I think I need to go to the bathroom again." She raced to the bathroom, yelling at the top of her lungs, "OUT OF MY WAY, OUT OF MY WAY!"

I glared at Percy.

He just grinned, "Who can you tell about your love life if you can't tell an Aphrodite girl?"

I grumbled a bit and looked away, secretly embarrassed. I seriously don't know what was going on through my mind that day.

Percy told me softly, "Piper's not one to dwell on things, and even if she is an Aphrodite girl, she's not going to gossip with anyone other than Thalia."

I snorted, "Thalia already knows. It slipped out one time and she's never going to forgive me for wanting to be with you, a male."

Percy ordered the food and whatnot, and we went over to the booth. Jason was sitting next to Leo and Piper next to Thalia.

"Our number is fifty eight. We just barely ordered," I told them.

Thalia groaned, "Crap. I'm STARVED!"

The guy in the booth behind her looked around, confused and not knowing who'd spoken.

Then I heard Percy's deep voice whisper in my ear, "They filled this booth; let's sit over here." We sat on the other side of the fast food place, sitting across from each other.

I wonder why Percy wanted us to sit alone. I mean, yeah, we're together and everything, but he's never been the type to have me all to himself, y'know? We usually spend all our time with the gang or whatever.

...We saved all the mushy stuff for when we were isolated in the forest. Cue blush and sly grin.

"Percy, is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked, coming to conclusion.

He nodded, "Yeah, there was." He thought about what to say for second and said, "Annabeth is there something bothering you? I mean, where's the fierce, sarcastic, proud daughter of Athena I know? It's like, every time you look at me, something dies inside of you and you look all sad. I may not have all my memories back, but I know that we've never spent as much time together as we have recently. It's like...you're afraid I'll leave."

I look down at my hands. He knows me so well; I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he found out.

I say weakly, "It's just..."

"Number fifty eight, please, fifty eight," a worker called from the counter.

Percy groaned in frustration and got up, getting the food.

I sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I grinned, "Okay, okay. How about this? We steal all of their clothes, _except_ their boxers, and we force them to walk around camp."

"Obviously, we'd have to do it at night, when they're asleep," Leo cut in.

"Rumor has it that the Stolls have cartoon boxers," Thalia said with a smirk.

Jason laughed, "But, think about it for a second; this is the Mercury cabin we're talking about. They'll probably stay up late planning tons of nasty little pranks."

"And they'll get back at us big time," Leo muttered.

Thalia laughed, "Nah. If this camp is anything like back in New York, these punks will hang out the Stolls and leave them out to dry. They don't care who gets pranked as long as it's funny and doesn't go as far as to hurt people's feelings. But we should ask Percy about this. He's the only guy who had the nerve to prank them back. Yo Perce!"

Percy came and gave us our food, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever made the Stolls go out in their boxers," Jason said, grinning.

Percy laughed, "Nah, but I got two pictures of them in the showers and I still have it for blackmail."

Thalia beamed, "Really? Mind passing along some of that blackmail you've got?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to give it to you. They've never done you any harm."

"They have a picture of me in my underwear, Perce."

Suddenly Percy whipped out his phone, "Do you want wallet sized pictures or just have it sent to your phone?"

"Hm...Both."

"Jeez, you're pretty protective of your family, huh, Mr. Jackass?" I said, looking up at him as I grabbed a fry.

"Of course. After all, it's my family." He walked away with his and Annabeth's food.

Thalia watched him go, then gasped, "Uh oh. What's with Annabeth?"

I frowned. Annabeth was staring at her food, obviously having lost her appetite. She was biting her lip nervously, a tear flowing down her cheek.

Percy shot us an alarmed look and waved us over as he set down the food.

"Uh oh spaghetti-o," I muttered as we walked urgently over there. Percy kissed Annabeth quickly and nodded to us before leaving.

Aw, what a good boyfriend; he knows when there's a girl talk needed.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat across from Jason and Leo, muttering, "I really hope she's okay."

"What's wrong?" Jason said frowning at the girls.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, "I don't know. She's just been acting weird lately."

"She seemed fine to me," Leo said with a shrug.

"To you. It's just...before I lost my memory, we were together, yeah, but we didn't spend _that _much time together. I mean, she isn't a clingy, needy girlfriend. She's not like that."

"But now...?"

"But now we're spending more time together, and it's like she wants to spend as much time with me as she can. Like...as if I'm going to leave her again."

"Ouch. That's gotta be a major turn off," Leo mumbled, grabbing for his cheeseburger.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I'm breaking up with her. I'm just worried about her."

"What if she's cheating on you?"

I stared at him, "You really want to break us up, don't you?"

Jason laughed, "He probably does. But hey, Annabeth doesn't seem like the type that she'd do that. From what I saw before we came here, she was really bent on finding you. She loves you, that's for sure."

I smiled, gazing out the window, "I love her, too."

Annabeth, Thalia and Piper came back. Whoa, that was quick. My eyes automatically went to my angel. She looked fine. A little wary, but she was smiling. I stood and she told the two girls thank you before we went back to our booth.

Annabeth sighed and looked down at her fries, "Sorry about that. I just can't believe that we're together again. It's still a little overwhelming."

I knew that wasn't it. She was afraid that I'd leave if she told me something.

I suddenly felt really bitter. I felt a little angry, too. We should be able to tell each other everything, and yet, she's flat out lying to me. She can't even look me in the eye.

I gritted my teeth, looking out the window, forcing myself to try and see her perspective. Maybe she's just afraid of my reaction.

She's always hated not knowing things, so she probably just doesn't know how to react. She always assumes the worst, so that would explain it. But how can I trust her if she doesn't even trust me?

"You'll tell me the real reason someday, right?"

She gave me a hurt look, "Of course. You trust me, right?"

"You just lied to me, and now you're asking if I trust you? I'll wait until you tell me, yes, but the fact that you're afraid of how I'll react when you tell me makes it look like _you_ don't trust _me_."

"N-no, I do, it's just—"

"I know. Too many people have betrayed you in your life, or left you. But really, Annabeth; we've known each other for over four years, and you _still_ don't understand that I'm never going to betray you, and even if I do leave, I'll always come back to you. Isn't this, me losing my memory but still here with you, proof enough?"

She nodded, crying silently, "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm being silly. Can I tell you tomorrow?"

I could feel my heart soften at her hopeful eyes, "Of course, Wise Girl."

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the mulptiple POVs and everything, and I know this is probably kind of a crappy chapter, but I've got this idea, and I'm just gonna flow with it, so...live with me, kay?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I still wasn't sure where to take this, and what with shopping for clothes, phone shopping, shopping for school supllies, etc, being a girl and shopping some more just for the fun of it...I was a tad busy. Just a tad.**

**Lovin'it: Urgh, I'm sorry! I'm just so confused and Idk where to take these stories bcuz I hav too many ideas jumbled together in my brain! But, yea, I settled with this. It's a really crappy chapter. You'll Probably change ur lil pen name to "Hatin'it" bcuz of this. x(**

**redlox2: I know. REBELIC DAUGHT OF APHRODITE ON THE LOOSE! I'd better go make a 'Wanted' poster for her...Thanx for the support! And hopefully, I'll be able to fit some Jasper in here, too...idk, i'll think about that..**

**nanuvamp: Wellll...I sure don't have faith in me. This story is taking a crappy turn. Idk what to do w/ it. But dont worry, I'll figure it out...somehow...**

**HAWTgeek: Nope! Definitely not. There'll be a small explanation in the next chappie. Snap, I feel for you..Hey look! I updated arond 3:10 pm! WHOO HOO! I'm getting the hang of this. Haha, niiice. Already getting over it? God has answered my prayers! YES! Sorry...I'm really hyper. Idk why. Oh, the thing? The thing you want me to tell you about? That thing? Or is it stuff? Right, the thing...Well, this chappie introduces 'The Thing.' I think it sucks, but thats just me. Wow, nice name. Sincerely, The-Awesome-Chocolate-Chip-Cookies-Lover-PJO-&-HP-Obsessed-Secret-Hopeless-Author-In-Real-Life, Waffle Girl. HA! Mine is longer! I win!**

**E.C Silence: Yikes...you won't see her for awhile, sorry. This chapter just puts even more emotion stress on her. A crappy chapter, but a chapter, nonetheless.**

**Niomia: Haha, woooow. I don't think I've ever done that with a story...Lol, I probably hav but forgot it. That's real nice, but it is purty amazing, isn't it? Haha**

**Anime Princess: Yikes! You're gonna kill me for this chapter then...O.O Crap.**

**Eleos: Don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter, yea? Awesome. Well, psh! I made her awesomer cuz I'm awesome. MUAHAHA! Maybe I should write a letter to Mr. Fireton-I mean...Mr. Riordan, sorry. *rolls eyes* Yea, so anyways, I need to have a little word with him about Piper.**

**C-Nuggets N.L: I'm sorry! I'm trying! DX**

**ellyna annabeth charlotte: Sorry, sorry! If it makes you feel better, you DID make me hurry up!**

**ENJOY THIS EXTRA CRAPPY CHAPTER I MADE JUST FOR YOU, PEEPS!**

* * *

I was shaken awake by Thalia. I scowled at her groggily, "Woopaploo?" (It means 'what do you want,' in case you're interested.)

She gave me a weird look. Not my fault. It's called Anench, which is the disturbingly peculiar, retarded language that only half asleep Annabeths can speak.

"I don't even want to know, do I?" She said, wrinkling her nose. I shrugged, rubbing my eye as I sat up. "Well, anyways, um...I've got some bad news. Really bad news. Almost as bad as Percy disappearing kind of bad news."

I waited.

She looked me in the eye for a few infuriatingly slow seconds, then sat on the edge of my bed and said, "Percy lost his memory again."

"WHAT!"

She covered my mouth grimly, "And that's not all. It wasn't Hera who did it..."

I gave her a deeply annoyed look and she continued nervously, "It was Gaea. Some weird ancient titan replaced Percy's memories with fake ones to make him believe he's Gaea's servant."

"I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE—"

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I laughed along with Jason, "Aw man, the Stolls' faces were priceless! I should ask Hermes for a camera to take pictures of them, ha!"

He snickered, "He probably would give it to you, too. As long as you pay for it."

"Eh, I'm broke." It was silent for a second before I grinned mischievously, "Of course, I'm sure the Stolls would just _love_ to um...how should I put this...generously donate some drachmas?"

We bust up laughing, but we fell silent when we heard "WHAT!"

I winced, "Uh oh. Thalia told her."

Jason frowned, "Percy was a great guy. I can't believe his incredibly bad luck."

"He was really cool. He could reassure anyone...Emphasis on 'was' and 'could,'" I said sadly. He nodded in solemn agreement.

"I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE—"

I lunged at a little kid passing by and pinned him in the dirt, covering his ears as Annabeth announced to the entire world her oh-so_ wonderful_ vocabulary.

I looked at Jason with wide eyes, "Whoa, did you hear that? I've never even _heard_ that word before."

He nodded frantically, eyes even wider than mine, "And that one, too. Gods, where'd she learn _that_ word! Street gangs?"

Thalia came out after Annabeth stopped screaming, rubbing her temples like she had a headache.

I let go of the kid and he skittered away, looking extremely frightened. Whoops.

Jason laughed shakily, "I think you just freaked out that kid. He probably thought you were going to rape him or something."

I scoffed dramatically, pretending I had long hair and flipping said invisible hair over my shoulder. As I examined my nails, pretending to be Drew, I sniffed, "I have charm-speak, and I have bigger fish to catch."

Then I smirked at him, raising my eyebrows repeatedly and saying in a sing-song voice as I poked his ribs, "I hope you caught that double meaning..."

Realization struck his horrified face and I bust up laughing as he exclaimed childishly, "Eeewww! That's disgusting! I'm telling on you!"

Thalia pushed us both down in the dirt, growling, "Get out of my way, punks."

We stared after her and I announced after a few seconds, both of us still sitting there, "She won the impersonating contest."

"Huh?" He said, confused.

"I was mimicking Drew, you were mimicking Leo or Nico, but Thalia claimed 1st place when she acted like Clarisse."

He stared after his sister, "Ooohhh...Ha, ha! That's funny! Ha, ha! I just barely got that! Ha!"

I gave him a strange look, "You're weird."

He stopped and blushed, muttering, "Shut up."

Annabeth came out of the Minerva cabin, wearing a really big Camp Half-Blood shirt with jean shorts and converses.

"Isn't that Percy's shirt?" Jason whispered to me.

I blinked, "I do _not_ want to know how she got it."

We looked at each other and exclaimed with a giggle, "Eeewww!"

Annabeth stopped in front of us, hands on her hips, "Jason, did you just giggle?"

He blushed like a tomato (at least I'm a strawberry unlike _some_ people) and looked down at his lap as I pointed and laughed.

Annabeth glared at me, her eyes red and puffy like before, "Piper, shut up. You laugh at your siblings, and yet you giggled, too."

I blushed (like a strawberry, mind you) and Jason smirked smugly.

"Now. If we're done playing 'Mommy scolds her stupid kids,' I would like to see my supposedly evil ex-boyfriend," she nearly broke down at that last part, but managed to compose her face.

We guiltily said, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

She just rolled her eyes at us and stormed past, nearly breaking our fingers in the process. I yelped and Jason shouted, "OW! MOMMY STEPPED ON OUR FINGERS!"

I called after Annabeth, "TELL DADDY I SAID HI!"

She just waved her arm lazily as though to say, 'will do...punk' and entered the wolf house.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Piper's message, and a moment later, as I was closing the door behind me, Jason yelled, "PIPER SAID THAT 'SHE HAD CHARM-SPEAK AND HAD BIGGER FISH TO CATCH' AND THEN SHE POINTED OUT THE DOUBLE MEANING! I THINK SHE NEEDS A TIME OUT, MOMMY!"

I'm going to kick their sorry butts for calling me 'mommy.' And Piper, calling Percy 'daddy.'

Urgh!

"They'll be the first to give me my wrinkles," I muttered. Thalia spotted me while she was pacing up and down the hallway and gripped my hand, saying with a reassuring smile, "Ready?"

I shook my head and admitted, "Not a bit."

"Then let's go." I smiled sadly. That was Thalia for you. We entered a random room and I saw Percy chained against the wall with celestial bronze and imperial gold and silver chains, fighting against it as he shouted, "I demand that you release me! Gaea will destroy the gods! You'll rot in Tartarus just like we did!"

I burst into tears right then and there. His eyes were crimson, vivid with anger and hatred, his head snapped to me and he spat, "Daughter of Athena. Not so strong in a big bad war, are you?"

Those words just made me cry harder. Thalia and I hugged each other tightly, crying for Percy.

Chiron said, a tear running down his cheek, "Perseus, why did you say 'just like we did'?"

Percy laughed deeply and maniacally, "My name is not Perseus. I am _O Vasiliás tou Mísous, Príkipas ti__̱__s Enérgeias_." **(In other, English words, he is 'The King of Hate, Prince of Energy')**

I gasped, while Thalia bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I do not know of any titan known as that," Chiron said.

Percy smirked, his ruby eyes dancing with amusement, "Of course not. I was born to Gaea recently and my existence was hidden. I tricked Poseidon," he spat the name with disgust, "into 'letting' me put fake memories into his head."

He smirked at me, "Did you _really_ think I would love someone as pathetic as you, Daughter of Athena? I would have thought you smarter than that. But you are a pretty little thing." He grinned devilishly charmingly, "Too bad your blood reeks of the gods. You will die slowly, painfully. Just. Like. Everyone. Else."

I shook my head weakly, "No...No, you're lying."

He chuckled, "Believe what you will. But remember this; I never loved you. I laugh at your pride. I ridicule your very name." He sneered, "You are worthless."

I swallowed, unshed tears in my eyes, "If you're not Percy, then what do I call you?"

He shrugged, "My Latin name, _Échthra_. Or, my Greek name, _Odium_. Take your pick."

Both meant 'hatred' in Latin and Greek.

"Odium, why did you choose to unveil your identity now rather than in battle, where you could have turned against us?"

He 'tsk'ed me like a child, "Now, now; where would the fun in that be? It's just so predictable, don't you think?"

I looked at Chiron helplessly. What if this really was a titan we were dealing with? What if there was no 'Percy Jackson'? What if there was no engagement, no promises, no love...

That's it! Of course!

I slid off the ring and bravely stepped up to Per—I mean, Odium. I showed it to him, gazing into his red eyes.

He looked at it and stared at it for a few seconds, and a slash of sea green cut through the blood red in his right eye. From afar, they still looked red, but way up close like I was, you could just barely make out a sliver of sea green in his right eye. I beamed triumphantly through my tears as he leaned back against the wall and took the ring, causing the chains connected to the shackle of his wrist to rattle. He examined it closely, looked at the inside of the ring, and read the engraved words aloud.

In a murmur that only I could hear, he said, "Forever Percabeth."

I smiled slightly at that. Apparently, he had thought it would be funny to put that there on the inside of the ring.

He smirked, looking at me cruelly, "You fell for it?"

My smiled slid off my face, causing him to bellow, "Oh, god! You actually fell for this stupid ring?" He bust up laughing.

Thalia pulled me away, embracing me tightly. I whispered in her ear, reassuring both her and me, "He's still there, Thals. I just know it."

She nodded and pulled back, wiping her own tears.

I sniffled and croaked to Chiron, "I want to speak to Per—Odium alone, if that's okay."

Chiron nodded slowly, cautiously, "We'll be right outside. Don't hesitate to call if you need us. Are you sure he's safe?"

I glanced at Odium, who was whistling innocently. It looked humoring and mischievous with the Stolls, but with him, he looked pure evil. I swallowed and said softly, "I hope so."

Odium grinned devilishly at the centaur and purred, "I'll behave." Chiron shivered while Thalia shuddered.

After they left (rather reluctantly, might I add), I sat up against the wall next to Odium, just out of reach.

He grinned wider, "Alright. I'll play your little games." And he slid down next to me.

I cleared my throat and set my hands folded nicely in my lap, "Are you really so evil as to betray me like that?"

He shrugged, "Not really. At first, I had a crush on you. But that quickly passed. I decided to at least act civil around you. You're the one who officialized the supposed 'relationship.'"

I turned my head to him tiredly and whispered, "'Officialized' isn't a word."

"Then I guess I just made it up," He said, staring right back at me with a challenging smirk.

I don't know how I perceived this, but I just _knew_ that deep inside, he was still there underneath all this titan crap.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk.** **Percy and his bad luck...Annabeth has some beef with Gaea, eh? Poor Gaea, going to feel the wrath of Annabeth Chase. Yikes.**

**Right, just read this, real quick:**

**ATTENTION READERS! **If you read my story, We The Orphans, I'd like you to look at the poll on my profile, kay peeps?

You guys are awesome...not as awesome as me, though. MUAHAHAHA!


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I really need to update We The Orphans, don't I? Eh, I'm working on it, kay?**

**Lovin'It: Urgh, I sure took awhile to update. What was I doing? Going around skipping into the sunset whistling the Indiana Jones theme song? Who do I think I am?**

**HAWTgeek: Haha, nice fantasy. The explanation is truely explained in this chapter, btw. Pfft, I'll have to see that video; it sounds hilarious! xD I'm the one who's starving here, but I'm too lazy to walk, like, five feet to the fridge and get something. Sad isn't it? Oh, um...yea, Im too tired to 'out-geek' you. Maybe in the next chapter *smirk***

**annakitkat96: Yea, well...I'm rocking the boat. I dunno where this is going, but I'll survive :)**

**E.C Silence: Eh, no dying. Unless it's a fake death. OH! *smacks palm against forehead* SH# THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Okay thanx for the idea! :D**

**: Snapple, sorry, but hopefully the next chapter will be a LITTLE bit better. *uses fingers to emphasize how little it'll be better***

**StarcallerPhoenix: Lol I crap myself up sometimes!**

**Eleos: Okay, *giggles uncharacteristically* when you put it that way, it's a LITTLE bit funny. I may be SUPER slow at updating cuz I have homework, but whenever I try to do it, I fall asleep. I'm not joking. Yesterday was like, the fifth time this week. Yikes, I feel bad for Jason, seeing as Percy is invulnerable and you'll be using him to 'bonk Odium in the head' o.O**

**Anime Princess: *screams bloody murder and hides behind my cat in terror***

**Giggles123: *holds up cat as a shield* I'M SORRY!**

**ned: That is a very good question...see, I love it when readers like you catch up on the little things! Okay, how about this: Reyna's a hunter of Diana. Does that clear everything up?**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Well...not really...but I've been trying to come up with a plot, and I think I've got it now. *grins so wide the Cheshire Cat is jealous***

**Annabeth Jackson: They'll both come back don't worry. :) As the story progresses you'll see multiple evilness changes in both Percy and Odium, but it'll turn out alright. (confused? You'll see in the next chapter)**

**TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: *squeaks in surprise and runs away screaming* I'M SORRY!**

**Mhmkay, sorry for the wait (again)**

* * *

Percy, or Odium, I suppose, sighed and said in a bored tone with his right hand raised, "I swear on the River Styx to not harm or ridicule or aggravate or do anything highly disturbing or even mildly entertaining to the demigods, including Thalia Grace and especially Annabeth Chase. I will also not harm or ridicule or aggravate or do anything highly disturbing or mildly entertaining to the gods, Chiron the centaur, the satyrs, Grover Underwood especially, the pegasi, Black Jack especially, the nymphs, Juniper especially, or Lupa, the wolf. Or, at least, while I'm here with you guys peacefully. But I can't guarantee it in battle. Anything else?"

"No, I think that just about covers it. Annabeth, watch him, okay?" Chiron said, nodding to me.

I was just about to nod back when handcuffs appeared on mine and Percy's wrists, making us stand next to each other. They glowed softly, so they were probably enchanted by Hecate.

I gulped, "Um...Chiron?"

"Is this really necessary?" Odium sighed, rolling his eyes in extreme boredom.

Chiron was just about to reply when Odium said, "Whatever. Forget it. I'll just be dragging Little Ms. Sunshine here (note my sarcasm) to a place that's not infested with god-worshipping freaks. Nothing personal. I have nothing against ponies."

I smiled slightly, "That's what Tyson calls Chiron."

Thalia caught on and said, "Remember when he helped you make that cupcake for Percy's birthday?"

"Which, might I add, he called a 'chocolate brick with extra blue cement,'" I said, smiling wider. She laughed, albeit slightly sad.

Odium rolled his eyes and started walking off, leaving me no choice but to follow sadly, blurting, "Where are we going?"

"Well somebody sure is impatient," he muttered bitterly. I guess now that he swore to be civil to us all, he's settled with being more bitter and unsocial than Nico. And that was saying something.

He wore a black shirt with black jeans with a black belt with black converses with a black trench coat and black glasses so that he wouldn't freak out the campers with his eyes. That's a lot of black. I know; way to point out the obvious.

He slid on the glasses and I couldn't help but notice that he now walked powerfully with an air of command. I hate titans.

He glanced at me as though he heard my thoughts and laughed. Piper and Jason came running up to us and I whimpered, "Oh no." Odium smirked at me.

Piper glanced cautiously at Odium, then at me, "Is Percy okay? This is the first time we've seen him since yesterday at In-n-Out, and it's kind of hard to tell with those creepy shades."

Odium took of the glasses with an evil smirk, "Does creepy include bright red eyes, a devilish smirk and the naturally evil nature of a young titan?"

Piper and Jason froze before taking a step back fearfully. I hissed, "Odium, you swore not to—"

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, shaking a finger at me cockily, "I took a little swim in the Styx, remember? Its swears do not bound me."

My eyes widened, "You—"

He sneered at Jason and Piper, "Don't worry, I'll still be somewhat civil to your pathetic little demigod friends."

Jason paled as he whispered, "So it's true."

"That I'm a titan and I'm planning a hundred different ways to kill you as we speak? Yes, indeed. I think it is," Odium chuckled. "Also, you will call me Odium from now on. I always hated that despicable demigod name Perseus."

"I liked it," I said bravely, hoping something would trigger the real Percy inside.

He pinched my cheek like a grandmother does to you, "Well good for you, my dear. It was...splendid...introducing my true self to your little acquaintances. Now, McLean, Grace; run along and spread rumors like good little demigods, hm?"

They immediately ran, making him say evilly under his breath, "That's it...run. Run like the cowards you are."

I swallowed and looked down at my shoes. I felt like I was about to throw up.

He chuckled, "Now. Onwards to our destination, hm? Come along." He smirked, "Not that you have a choice."

I followed him, feeling like a vulnerable little pet dog, a servant. He probably intended for me to feel that way. I hated it.

We ended up deep in the woods, in a small little clearing, or a glade, actually. It reminded me of when we were fourteen, about to go meet up with Rachel. We had been in the woods, too...

"It's beautiful," I mumbled.

"A pity beauty is so fragile, yes?" He said cruelly, snickering as he casually flicked at a butterfly. Its wings got all bent and it plummeted to the ground. I watched, slightly horrified, as he tore off its wings with his foot, picked it up, and flicked it away, leaving it to die slowly.

How could one be so heartless?

He smirked at me with a nonchalant shrug, "Insects die everyday. What's one more puny, little life source being destroyed?"

"You're cruel," I said bitterly, turning away.

He laughed, "Thank you. I enjoy ruining other people's lives for the fun of it all."

That was the last straw. I was so sick of his cockiness!

I swung my fist to punch him, but he caught my fist easily, smirking, "I just spared you some broken fingers. I am invulnerable, after all. You should be thanking me."

"You forget that I'm the one who knows where you're Achilles Heel is," I growled.

He leaned close and whispered in my ear, "Do you really?"

Those three words jolted me into reality; he lied to me about his whole life. What makes me think that he would tell me his vulnerable spot?

I shook off the doubt and placed my hand on the small of his back. He didn't react at all, save a small smirk, but I shivered with delight when I felt the familiar tingling of electricity run up my fingers and into my arm. "It has to be," I whispered.

Odium grinned, "Clever girl. The only reason I told you is because I knew you would never tell anyone else. And we all know one can never keep a secret, so I just had to tell you."

So he just about used me.

I've been betrayed my entire life. I should be reacting calmly to this. But hearing it from him, I feel worse than when I found out that Percy had gone missing. I don't know what's worse, knowing that he's been betraying me since we were twelve, or the fact that what he said is true.

Either way, I break down from emotional stress the next second and, without even caring about his reaction, I hug him tightly around the waist and bury my face in his shirt, sobbing.

I hear him mutter, 'here we go again,' but ignore him.

For the next ten minutes I'm clinging to him like a life line. When I eventually step back, he says sarcastically with an eye roll, "Oh, done already? I half expected you to take a full hour like this morning."

I gasped, ignoring his comment. In his right eye, the once sliver of sea green was thicker now. He looked at me weirdly, but didn't ask. He just lay down in the grass, pulling me with him unintentionally.

We lie there bathing in the sun (well, at least, as much as a guy can with all that black), me gazing at Odium, lying on his right (he'd removed the glasses by now). When he looked up at the sky, the half of his eye that I could see almost looked like it did before. At least, half of it, like I said. Or a quarter of it...I don't know. I'm confusing myself.

Eventually, he muttered, "Being evil takes out a lot of energy."

"Even from the 'Prince of Energy'?"

"Especially from the Prince of Energy" came his calm reply. Taking advantage of this relaxed state, I started saying little stuff, hoping to trigger something in his mind.

"I want pizza right now," I blurted.

He snorted, closing his eyes, "Extra veggies and—"

"Thick crust?" I finished, getting comfortable in the grass.

"Yup," He mumbled. "That's how I like it."

"You got me hooked on Blue Coke," I whispered with a small smile. He opened his right eye inquiringly, and I answered his unspoken question. "Yes, and I am indeed hooked on extra veggie and thick crust pizza."

"I knew it," he said. "But Grover actually made me curious one time a year or two back. I was at Starbucks, and I saw some espresso in those little tin cans. I bought it, drank it all, and even considered taking a bit out of the can."

I giggled quietly, "Did it taste good?"

"I never said I bit into it," he said, his eye closing again. I raised an eyebrow, and even though he couldn't see me, he confessed, "Fine. It was actually kind of addicting. It tasted horrible, but I couldn't stop. That's how I almost got hooked on espresso and tin cans. Luckily, I managed to switch to decaf and Styrofoam."

I smiled fondly at him, "You're so weird."

"Says the girl who's trying and failing at taking advantage of my half asleep state of consciousness."

I froze, embarassed.

"Stop blushing, demigod, it's the truth. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired. Like I said, being evil takes out a lot of energy. Why do you think titans stay 'asleep' for so long? They're planning on ways to be evil."

I guiltily sat up, "You probably already know, this, but...can I tell you something?"

"No," he said sarcastically, sitting up, too. I swallowed nervously.

"Yesterday at In-n-Out, I was all sad and whatnot because I'd been having a dream about you for the past couple of days. You and a whole bunch of monsters were burning down both camps. You came to me with my own knife and killed me yourself. What scared me the most were your red eyes and the way you grinned insanely maniacally at me. It scared me so much. I knew I should've told you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." **(There's your explanation of chpt. 11, peeps! Psh, and you thought she was pregnant. MUAHAHAHA!)**

"You're right," he said simply after a minute or so.

My head snapped up to his face. He smirked, "About me knowing, I mean. I was just wondering if you'd ever tell me."

"Well, it seems that I kept my promise; I told you today."

"True, true...Also, that was my plans you were dreaming about. I really was planning on inviting all those monsters into the camps, burning down the camps, and killing you. Not sure about the knife part...but whatever. It'll probably be a spontaneous kind of thing. Spur of the moment, y'know?"

I stared at him in horror. He really was going to kill me?

He snorted, "I may not kill you or destroy the camps. I'm not sure. That's for the Fates to decide. You could convince me, or...something. I don't know exactly what you have to do in order to get me to change my mind, but I sure as Hades am not going to give you any clues."

He lay back down and so did I, my mind racing, trying to remember any books I've read about titans...

When he was asleep, I slowly moved his arm out until it was straight out, then I snuggled closer until I was pressed against his side and I pulled his arm around my waist, highly comfortable with the position.

Maybe there was hope for my old Seaweed Brain after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh shizzaple. Hopefully you guys aren't _too_ annoyed with me. I mean, I-I can give you some candy left over from Halloween! *raises bag of candy shakily***

**redlox2: I...am not going to answer your question, since it will be answered in the chapter below.**

**Eleos: Erm, 'sock day'? Oookay then...Anyways, my marvelously evil plan shall unfold painstakingly slowly...MUAHAHAHA! *twirls fancy mustashe with a black cat in my lap, sitting in a fancy leather chair in front of a random fireplace with creepy music in the backround***

**HAWTgeek: *gasp* BLUE Oreos? Why DON'T they make them! They'd be AWESOME! And yes indeed, the Ass is very cruel. I..don't know if I have the overall amount of patience needed to answer your questions, especially since I haven't done my homework, it is just a tad after 6pm and there's a 99.9% chance that I won't do it just because that's how lazy I am. I have a bajillion missing assignments...Anyways, that's what I was thinking! Gaea is so retarded! I mean, what IS her goal? Why does she want to rule the world? Is it just because of revenge of the gods? Isn't that a little immature of her? Why am I asking you all these questions? Maybe I should write a letter to Riordan...Lol, overheating? I'll...well, I'll consider the possibility, but he can't die, he just can't. Also, I'm TRYING to write Orphans, but I'm just so confuzzled (I like making up words) and I'm not sure what to do but I just got an idea and it is GOOD! Can't wait to put up the chapter when I have the time! :D Yeah...pretty nice format, bud. This is too long to even try to out-geek you, so sorry to disappoint.**

**: Oh yes, very proud of myself. In fact, I am chuckling evilly and giving my best buddy Gaea a fist pump right at the moment. Meh, whatever. It's hard to do sarcasm over the internet. :P**

**Giggles123: Merde, je suis dans le pétrin. Et j'étais sur d'avoir quelques céréales Captain Crunch, aussi. Dang elle. (go look up Google translate if you have to, lol) I'm sorry! But torturing the readers is like, Author 101! I had to!**

**TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: Oh I bought Son of Neptune. *sing song voice* it. was. _awesome! _Urgh, but it's Author 101 to torture readers! I'm sorry but that's like, the whole point of torturous suspense! *whimpers and cowers behind my cat***

**Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT: O.O um...right. I'll tell her you said that. *walks away from computer with a bewildered expression* Um, Annabeth? A reviewer said that...**

**Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD: O.O i won't even try to read that. I only read about halfway through...Then my eyes started hurting *groans and turns away* Anyways, sorry, but I'll CONSIDER it.**

**ENJOY MY PEOPLES!**

* * *

Odium woke up exactly fifteen minutes later. He didn't like to sleep very long. He looked down when he felt weight on him and saw the blonde demigod cuddled into his side, sleeping peacefully.

He pushed her off, saying quietly with a scrunched up nose, "Disgusting!"

She frowned in her sleep and pulled his arm towards her. He looked down at the handcuffs and smirked. Pulling a small knife out of his belt, he sliced through the cuffs easily like it was butter. He chuckled evilly, sticking the knife back in its hiding place.

He got up and silently walked away, whistling an unknown tune innocently.

_Don't you dare leave her there._

He rolled his eyes. That stupid demigod was still inside of him.

_We are two persons stuck in one body. Good and evil. Good always wins._

The kid was right. Well, the first part was right, anyways. Sally Jackson was unknowingly a titan. How was she unknowingly a titan, you ask? Because Gaea took away her powers, therefore lowering her aura, and changed her memories to make her think she had always been mortal.

When Odium and Percy were born, they were two personas stuck in one body. One evil, one good. And then there was that damned ancient prophecy...

_You know how much I love her. Just let me have two minutes with her._

No way. Two minutes could be enough for Percy to take control of the body. He'd already had his fun for seventeen years. Now it was his turn.

_Then...why don't we blend? We'll be neutral, good _and_ evil._

No thanks. He'd rather enjoy his free reign for as long as possible.

_Can I at least enter her dreams?_

Sure. Have fun.

Odium was relieved when he felt the good side of him leave, that conscience that kept him from demolishing, and he cackled evilly, a storm coming just from his aura.

Now he could have some fun.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was still in the glade in my dream, but Percy was there. My Percy.

He sat there, one leg straight out, the other bent at a ninety degree angle with his elbow hanging off it. He let a small smirk slip through, and the smirk was nothing like Odium's.

He wore the exact opposite of Odium's outfit. He had a white button down shirt that was tucked into white jeans, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the first couple of buttons left undone. His hair was ruffled slightly from the gentle breeze, and he grinned at me.

"Hey Wise Girl."

I launched myself at him, kissing him fiercely. He broke away, laughing, and hugged me against him, "Okay, calm down! I have to explain everything to you and I don't have much time."

I settled into his side with my head on his shoulder, "Who's Odium?"

"He's...me, basically. I mean, we're good and evil stuck in one body. It's what makes us so powerful. When evil powers and good powers strike against each other, they get the opposite intention of destroying. Instead, they get more powerful, because they suck some of the power from each other. Confusing? No kidding. But anyways, Odium just wants to have his fun, and without me inside him to stop him from doing destruction, for all you know he could be destroying the camp like in your dream. So I have to make this quick, love.

"Now, the ring and my Achilles spot was good thinking. If you get enough things together that mean a lot to me, then I might be able to break through Odium. But I'm not destroying him. If he dies, I die. Our lives are kind of tied to each other, and anyways, he's like...an evil brother. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, and it's the same with him. It would be like trying to stab Malcolm multiple times."

I winced, "Yikes. You must feel kind of stuck at a fork in the road."

"Exactly. But just get everything together. I won't be able to give you hints and I might not be able to visit you again. And don't be so trusting. Odium has you wrapped around his little finger. You have to remember that he isn't me, or he _will_ kill you."

I woke up, Percy's warning expression burned into my thoughts.

* * *

Odium was just about to zap a camper to ashes when he felt a presence stopping him. He glared, _you're back._

_Duh. I can't let you kill our cousin._

_He's idiotic. Has so much potential, and wastes it on moping around._

_Well...ever since Reyna, he's been a _little _bit better._

_But you agree that he's wasting his potential?_

_...Just a little. Your aura is starting to mix with mine._

_Unfortunately, I could say the same...Is he flirting with that older girl? The fool!_

_That's Nico for you. Ooo! He just got slapped! I wish I had a camera._

_Whatever. Since you won't let me kill anyone, what did you tell your little girlfriend?_

Our_ little girlfriend, stupid. And I told her how to make me come back. Didn't give her any hints, though._

_Good._

_Yep. We'd better get back to her. I hate it when she cries, it's pathet—dammit we're morphing! I _told_ you this would happen if you took over!_

_It's worth being evil. And fine, we'll go find the stupid demigod._

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Odium came back, looking rather annoyed.

I swallowed, "Is he there in you right now?"

"Duh. You're pretty dimwitted. Even for a demigod."

I glared at him, "Shut up. You're not even strong enough to fight Percy."

"Will you shut up, Annabeth! Do you want to get killed?" We turned to see a ghostly figure of Percy, still in the white clothes. He glared at me, snapping, "Watch your tongue."

Odium smirked, "As you can see, our auras, or souls, are morphing together. The more I turn good, the more he turns evil."

True enough, there was a sliver of red in Percy's eyes, as thick as the sea green in Odium's.

Percy took a deep breath, "Annabeth, don't taunt us like that. It's reckless...and exactly what I would do. Put your wisdom to good use."

"But it's so confusing!"

"Duh," they both said. "Why should life be easy?"

"Don't do that. It's creepy."

Percy knelt down next to me, "Wise Girl, stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Percy," I whispered.

He smiled lopsidedly like the goofball I love, and his eyes were sparkling so merrily that I couldn't help but grin back the same way. Yeah, we're just a pair of goofy goobers when we're around each other.

"Oh, gods, I think I'm going to puke," Odium muttered, averting his eyes.

Percy suddenly whispered, glowering at me, "Run."

I blinked, "What?"

Surely Odium's puke couldn't be that bad, right?

"Run," he said firmly, eyes slowly turning red.

Or maybe was it something else he wanted me to run from?

I looked at Odium to see his own eyes pulsing into different shades of red. Maroon, scarlet, crimson, cherry red...Something bad was about to happen.

I cursed under my breath in Greek, staggered to my feet, and ran as fast as I could, as I my life depended on it, which it probably did.

Then there was an explosion that knocked me off my feet, my head knocking violently against a rock, causing me to slip into my dark prison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I hate Author Notes as much as you do, but read it all the way through. If, after such a long time, this is what I finally post, then you might as well read it, right?**

**This has been going on for a long time now, probably a couple of years. See, I'm failing in half my classes, but only because I don't turn in the homework. All tests and quizzes are in the top ten for me, but I never do homework.**

**The reason? My family. My parents aren't divorcing, no one died, and I'm not being abused (verbally, physically, or sexually). I've always been a bit more mentally mature than people of my age group, and extremely independent, but they don't understand that during your teenage years, it's so emotionally challenging when you have school and family strung across your shoulders. Yes, they were once teenagers, too, but what about teenagers today?**

**Drugs, sex, alcohol, abuse (verbally, physically, and sexually), suicide; it was all there in their time, but it's so much more influencial here in the 21st century, in 2012. If any of you readers out there (yes, even those pedophile creepers) are going through anything related to that, well, obviously, there's not much I can do, except say that we're all here for a reason. We're all here to change the world for the better, and as cliche as it is, it's never to late.**

**You all know this, but do ever actually do anything about it? Right now, maybe some of you are thinking about changing even the tiniest little things in your life, but are you actually going to stick with it tomorrow? Or in the next hour? I haven't done anything about myself for awhile, but now, I'm finally going to do something and change.**

**Yes, yes, very dramatic, I know. Just needed to get it off my chest, sorry.**

**So now, I'm just letting you know the reason behind why I'm not updating or anything. And, yes, I'm aware that a lot of you think this was completely unnecessary.**

**Still, I can tell that when I get through this I'll be a lot stronger. Again, terribly cliche. Eck.**

**Waffle Girl**


End file.
